The Story Beyond the Portal
by Stinkfly3
Summary: What happened to the world counterparts after the movie? Alt. Ferb/Alt. Isabella Update: Now the winner of Mrs.Ferb Fletcher-inator's Best Phineas and Ferb FanFictions Awards for the Best After-Phineas-and-Ferb-Across-the-Second-Dimension Fanfic!
1. Ten Minutes Later

A/N: This fanfic takes place after the events of Across the 2nd Dimension occur. I will be alternating chapters with fellow co-author Myron Greenleaf. Enjoy!

* * *

Shortly after Doofenshmirtz was arrested and thrown in prison for his crimes against humanity, the citizens of his Doofania Tri-State Area rose up as one against the remaining Normbots that weren't wired to the self-destruct button that was activated.

The Firestorm Girls were having a field day attacking the remaining Normbots wherever they could be found. All across the Danville, you could see the debris from the destroyed Normbots as they retreated in panic.

At the Googolplex Mall, the two brilliant stepbrothers named Phineas and Ferb were ignoring all the chaos that the fall of Doofenshmirtz brought and were in an abandoned Macy's store which, ironically, was still fully stocked, trying to find a new signature outfit to wear now that they wouldn't have to wear their Resistance uniforms.

"Hey Phineas," Ferb said, knocking on the changing room door. "Aren't you done yet?"

Phineas grinned to himself. "Well, I was about to ask you the same question," the 11-year-old boy replied. "Hold on, I'm almost done." After about thirty more seconds, Phineas unlocked the door and came out.

Both boys had decided to go against wearing what they saw the other Phineas and Ferb wear and go for more independent looks. Phineas noted with semi-approval at what Ferb was wearing. Ferb's hair was still the same, but the 10-year-old boy had discarded his uniform for a green t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and light grey sneakers.

Ferb just raised an eyebrow at what Phineas was wearing. Again, Phineas had done nothing with his hair, but he had discarded his uniform in favor of a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, red and blue striped converse sneakers, and a black overcoat. He also wore a belt that had hooks attached to various tools on his waist, an ear microphone in his left ear, and to finish off the look, Phineas had gone with black sunglasses.

"You overdid it," Ferb stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked. "Well, I think you underdid it. Honestly Ferb, you could use an accessory or two as well."

"All I need is a simple outfit," Ferb replied. "Nothing too fancy. Just something that I can wear when I'm not in a war zone."

As the two stepbrothers bickered about how the other one should've dressed, outside the department stores windows, the Firestorm Girls, with their fearless leader Isabella, were fighting alongside Perry the Platyborg.

That was the exact moment that Phineas decided to look out the door as the two stepbrothers were leaving the building, still obviously arguing about the different outfits.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas called out. Isabella kicked the head off of a Normbot before turning her head and registering the two of them.

"Phineas?" she asked, slightly confused before turning around and throwing a grenade at the remaining Normbots. "You and Ferb look different."

"Yeah," Phineas said. "We decided to get some new clothes. If you want, we can help you pick something out that you can wear." Ferb gave a thumbs-up in response.

"Phineas," Isabella called out as she picked up a bamboo staff and began fighting three different Normbots that were attacking her. "Do I honestly look like I'm in the mood for going clothes shopping right now?"

At that moment, the Normbot leader, a gold-colored one, fired a flare signaling a retreat. After about ten seconds, the cheers went up about another victory.

"Apparently not," Ferb replied.

Isabella just sighed in defeat, knowing already that the brother and stepbrother of her own boss would never stop pestering her about it until she gave in. "Alright, fine," she told them, who then led her into Macy's. Both Phineas and Ferb were already thinking ahead as to what they should help her wear.


	2. The New Isabella

A/N: Myron Greenleaf wrote this chapter.

* * *

The Battle of the Mall, which it later became known as, would be the largest victory that anyone would have against the Normbots. Of course, nobody knew just how many Normbots were left or where all the Normbots strongholds were.

But for Phineas and Ferb, along with their immediate leader Isabella, they didn't care. The more important thing right now was to try to find Isabella clothing that she would actually wear.

"No," Isabella said for probably the hundredth time as Phineas and Ferb kept bringing out different outfits. "Not that either." The 10-year-old girl just sat in a chair looking bored. "Not to be mean or anything, but I just don't think that I'm going to find anything I like in some abandoned department store."

"Nonsense," Phineas replied with a smile. "Ferb and I found stuff we like. I'm sure that we can find something that will work in the end."

While Phineas and Ferb were rummaging in a bin that they'd found in the girls area, Isabella snuck away to look for herself. She had to give the store credit, since they hosted almost every single type of clothing that could possibly ever be in existence. That's when she started seeing things that neither Phineas nor Ferb would agree to never ever show her. Black dresses, grey clothing. Basically, anything you would wear to a funeral or a prison.

Isabella's eyes sparkled with interest. Quickly looking back to make sure Phineas or Ferb weren't looking for her, she started grabbing different items, shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes, and head items. Whatever she could that would interest her and headed for the girl's dressing room before the stepbrothers were even done looking through the box that they had discovered.

* * *

Isabella came out five minutes later wearing a black tank-top, a matching skirt, and dark grey sandals. Her hair was just hanging down and she had a dark grey ribbon in her hands that she didn't feel like wearing just in case it was too much for her.

Isabella walked back to Phineas and Ferb, who were just noticing that she had disappeared. "What do you think?" Isabella asked the two stepbrothers. Both of them had their backs turned on her, so they both turned around and tried to decide what to make of her outfit.

"Not what we would've chosen," Phineas began. "But I guess it's your choice."

Ferb noticed what Isabella was holding. "Can I see the ribbon?" he asked. Isabella nodded and handed it over, not understanding what Ferb was trying to do. The 10-year-old boy spun her around and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, using the ribbon to keep the ponytail in place. "Perfect," Ferb said with a smile.

Phineas nodded his head in agreement. "I agree," he said.

The one thing that was annoying Isabella about the ponytail was that Ferb had tied it so tightly and so high up that she couldn't undo it, even if she wanted it undone.

"Great," Isabella said, obviously unhappy. "Now what?"


	3. Love Triangle, Anyone?

A/N: I wrote this chapter. It's a spoof on a scene from the movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.

* * *

Ferb gently put his pointer finger over Isabella's lips, shushing her. "Don't worry," he said. "You look beautiful."

Isabella shook her head no. "No, I'm not," she quietly responded. "I-I can't go out in public looking like this..."

"And why not?" Ferb asked. He placed his right hand on her left cheek. "This is the real you. Smart, courageous... Who wouldn't want to see you like that?"

Isabella chuckled slightly and gazed deeply into Ferb's dark blue eyes. "You know, I've never ever met someone like you before, Ferb Fletcher."

"The feeling is mutual," Ferb replied. Then before Isabella could say another word, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Isabella was shocked, but couldn't stop herself from kissing back.

Phineas, on the other hand, was shocked at what he was just now seeing. His boss and his stepbrother were kissing in an abandoned department store. Some type of emotion was raging through Phineas, but he couldn't identify which one.

**F-F-F-F-Flint, you have a call! Flint, you have a call!**

Phineas silently cursed to himself, mentally making a note to change his ringtone. He stepped back as silently as he could so he could go out of hearing range to answer his phone so as to not ruin the moment. But as he stepped back, he failed to notice the discarded clothes, tripped, and fell into a clothing rack, making so much noise that everyone in the entire mall could hear it.


	4. The Android Porcupine

A/N: Myron Greenleaf wrote this chapter.

* * *

It has been around sixteen hours since Ferb kissed Isabella in the middle of the abandoned Macy's department store and Phineas had made a fool of himself. The 11-year-old boy was lying on his bed, trying to think of about the emotion that had engulfed him when he saw Ferb kiss Isabella. Embarrassment? No, that wasn't it. Love? It's half of what he was feeling... Jealously. That was it. Phineas had felt jealous the moment he saw the kiss. He knew immediately that he wanted to be Isabella's boyfriend, NOT Ferb.

But how could he get Isabella to be his girlfriend when she was obviously barely able to withstand Ferb? And she couldn't even keep herself from kissing him back! It was outrageous. Well, not exactly outrageous. But what made her fall for Ferb and not him? Phineas Flynn? The BLOOD BROTHER of the leader of The Resistance? Phineas bet it was the clothes and how casual they were on Ferb.

Phineas knew immediately what he was going to do. He ran downstairs and past his basement. "MOM!" he called out. "You know that Doofenshmirtz has fallen, right?"

"I know you're just saying that because you and your stepbrother are now part of The Resistance," Linda replied. "I won't come up until I know that he's fallen."

"Alright, but I'll be in the backyard if you need me," Phineas shouted before running out the backyard. He took out his phone and called a bunch of companies.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, the stuff had arrived, he'd signed for it, figured out that Ferb and Isabella were dating, had assembled an android porcupine, and was preparing to show-off to Isabella just how great he was compared to Ferb. But there was one thing that he didn't think about. He hadn't thought about putting in something that he could control it with, so like any great computer, it ran off on its own and began terrorizing the people.

Phineas groaned, thinking about all that hard work that had just gone to waste which was now terrorizing hundreds of people. The Resistance would give him to end to it.


	5. Isabella's Cousin

A/N: I wrote this chapter.

* * *

Phineas had kept on building different things that he thought were bound to impress Isabella. However, everything he made turned out to be a complete failure. The time machine made out of an old phone-booth short-circuited after the first test run, the portable easy-access bank that was supposed to store any large amount of money couldn't hold more than a single penny, the interactive Sudoku board wasn't very interactive at all, and the Harry Potter RPG looked more like a Twilight RPG.

Phineas sighed in defeat. _"Now I know how The Doctor feels,"_ he thought while thinking about a certain love triangle in the first season of Doctor Who.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb and Isabella walked out of the movies, laughing about the film that they had just watched. "My favorite part was when he accidentally called a pizza company," Isabella commented.

"I was amused when he was 'carefully' smashing the gauntlet with a hammer," Ferb replied.

"If the movie ever comes out on DVD, I want to get a copy so I can watch it again," Isabella said with a smile.

"I don't think that Planet of the Dead will ever be that popular," Ferb guessed. "How many people are going to like the movie, anyway?"

It was at that point that they had noticed a poster on the wall that they were passing.

**Victory Party!**  
**All Resistance Members (And Guests) Are Welcome**  
**Day: August 12th**  
**Place: City Hall**  
**Time: 8:00pm**  
**Attire: Appropriate**

"I didn't know that there was going to be a victory part," Isabella said, her mind already racing as to who would set it up.

"Neither did I," Ferb admitted. "But it would be nice to attend."

"Yeah," Isabella said. "I'm going to try to see if my cousin's interested in attending."

"You have a cousin?" Ferb asked.

"I sure do," Isabella replied. "Her name is Vanessa Wilson, and she joined The Firestorm Girls during The Battle of the Mall. She's a very nice person. Maybe I should introduce you and Phineas to her."

* * *

Speaking of Phineas, he was sketching several blueprints while trying to figure out what was wrong with his inventions. He was getting to be so absorbed into his work that he didn't notice that a ten-year old girl was walking up to him. Phineas looked up when he noticed a pair of feet in his peripheral vision. The girl had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and she was wearing a casual light pink dress with matching sneakers. She was staring down at him with a huge smile on her face.

"How's it goin'?" the girl asked Phineas in an innocent and sweet voice.


	6. Alternate Vanessa

A/N: Myron Greenleaf wrote this chapter.

* * *

Phineas quickly assessed his situation as he was trained to do in The Resistance. Sensing no threat from this girl in front of him, he lowered his guard slightly, stood up, and greeted her.

"Hi," Phineas said. "I'm Phineas."

"Hello," she replied. "I'm Vanessa Wilson, Isabella's cousin."

"Oh, so you're the new recruit?" Phineas asked. "There's been talk that there was a new addition to The Firestorm Girls division."

"Yeah, that would be me," Vanessa said. "Hey, are you going to the Victory Party on the twelfth?"

"Party?" Phineas asked. "What party? And why haven't I heard anything about it?"

"Well, it was announced only today," Vanessa responded. "There was a poster in downtown Danville that was announcing it. Apparently the only way to get in is if you were part of The Resistance or you were invited by one of the members."

"Well, in that case, I'm good to enter," Phineas said. "I'm in The resistance, and if it doesn't count, I can ask my sister to bring me."

"Your sister's in The Resistance?" Vanessa asked. "Is she a Firestorm Girl?"

"What? Candace?" Phineas asked, laughing. "She wouldn't if she could. No, she leads the entire Resistance and is the best fighter there is when it comes to fighting Normbots."

"Well, you must be held in pretty high esteem from the rest of The Resistance for being the sibling of such a great soldier and general," Vanessa replied.

"Haha," Phineas laughed. "Not likely. Besides you and my stepbrother, I'm held as one of the lowest in esteem for how new I am to The Resistance."

"So you're new?" Vanessa asked. "But you said your sister's leading The Resistance, so shouldn't she have inducted you a long time ago?"

"Nah, she forbade me and my stepbrother from even stepping outside the house," Phineas said. "So I didn't even know she was in The Resistance, let alone its leader."

"Then how did you find out that she was in The resistance and leading it?" Vanessa asked.

"Ah, you see," Phineas began. "A me from another dimension came over here and asked to meet Isabella once he found out that I couldn't help him fix his remote to get back to his dimension. We went over to Isabella's house and found everything out from there."

"Wow," Vanessa said. Then she looked up when she heard some voices. "Hey, speaking of Isabella." Phineas looked up to see Isabella laughing with Ferb as they walked down the street. Very quickly, Phineas began stuffing all the blueprints into a bag and tossing it behind a tree.

"Well, let's not just sit here," Phineas said. "Let's go intercept them."

"You still talk like you're in the military," Vanessa noted.

"Hm?" Phineas asked. "Oh yeah, I just got used to it for helping to mop of the last resistance of the old regime." With that, Phineas and Vanessa ran out of the backyard, intending to greet Ferb and Isabella.


	7. One Final Mission

A/N: Myron Greenleaf helped me write this chapter.

* * *

Phineas came to a screeching halt right in front of his superior and his stepbrother, while his newly-made friend Vanessa wasn't two paces behind him.

"Hey cuz," Vanessa said, happily waving.

"Hey Vanessa," Isabella said. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," Vanessa quietly said. "I'm here to stay now."

"And how was living outside the Tri-State Area?" Isabella asked.

"It wasn't that much better without you," Vanessa replied. "So, did you hear about the upcoming dance?"

"Yeah," Ferb replied.

"We saw the poster," Isabella explained.

"So did I on my way into town," Vanessa said. "I told Phineas about it."

"Yeah, so who wants to go anyway?" Phineas asked.

"I do," Vanessa, Isabella, and Ferb said at the same time.

"That's good," Phineas said with a smile. "For a moment there I thought that I would be alone in wanting to go."

"Oh please," Isabella said. "It's a victory party, so why shouldn't we go? We, with the exception of Vanessa, contributed a lot to winning the war."

"But when have we ever heard of a fun party before?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know..." Isabella admitted.

"I have," Vanessa said. "They're great outside the Tri-State Area."

"If you say so," Phineas said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "So, what should we do until the time comes when we need to go to the party? It's like a week away!"

"I suppose that the one thing that we should really focus on is to wipe up the last of the Normbots," Isabella suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and jumped into the hole in the driveway that marked the secret HQ for The Resistance.

* * *

"Hey Baljeet," Phineas said, coming into the room with Dr. Baljeet's computer. "Did you hear about the victory party?"

"Yes, I have heard about it," Dr. Baljeet said. "But the bigger problem is that we know the Normbots are not all wiped out. We need to wipe those last strongholds out before this party, so it can be a true victory party."

"Yep," Isabella said. "But where are those hideouts?"

Dr. Baljeet pointed to a screen that had popped up with dots around the Tri-State Area. "Here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here," he informed.

"That's a lot of strongholds that need to be wiped-out," Ferb noted.

"Especially when The Firestorm Girls have been repositioned to keep all our gains and try to keep whatever remaining order there is in the Tri-State Area," Isabella said.

"So seeing as that Vanessa just joined, I suppose she'll have to get a little bit of battle experience before being transferred to the work of the rest of The Firestorms?" Phineas asked.

"Vanessa can help us eliminate these strongholds before the party," Isabella said, then she looked over at her cousin. "What do you say, cuz?"

"I say it would be awes-mazing to work with my cousin!" Vanessa replied as she grinned.


	8. The First Stronghold

A/N: Myron Greenleaf wrote this chapter. And I just want to let everyone know that I came up with Vanessa Wilson BEFORE I knew there's already an Alt. Vanessa in the parallel world. So in my fanfic, Vanessa Wilson is actually Alt. Vanessa. I figured that since Rose Tyler's alternate world counterpart is a dog, it means ANYONE can exist in parallel worlds through different lives.

* * *

The Resistance began sneaking up on the first of the eight strongholds in a semi circle. It was an estimated twenty Normbots were garrisoning this base, an odds of 5:1 in favor of the Normbots.

"Are you guys ready?" Isabella's voice came over the comm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Vanessa replied.

Ferb gave a thumbs-up in response.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Phineas said.

"Right guys, you know the plan," Isabella said. "Phineas and Ferb, attack head on, drawing as many Normbots as possible towards their attack. Meanwhile, Vanessa and I will head into the base once we're sure that the Normbots aren't scanning the entire perimeter and set charges to blow the base, then we'll move and help you guys and withdraw before the Normbots overwhelm you guys. Then the base will explode and the first of eight strongholds will have been eliminated."

"Right," Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa said into their comm. units at once.

* * *

As usual, everything went wrong from the start. Phineas and Ferb had attacked on schedule, but Isabella and Vanessa had been noticed trying to flank the Normbots. So, ten Normbots went after Phineas and Ferb, while ten more Normbots went after Isabella and Vanessa. Not that that was a bad thing. It was over very quickly since this stronghold wasn't meant to withstand an attack, but to alert somebody in the case of an attack and hold out until reinforcements arrived in numbers enough to push back the attackers.

Seeing as that no one had the authority to send reinforcements without jeopardizing their own positions, no reinforcements came at all. So even though they were outnumbered, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa defeated all of the Normbots.

"Well, that went against the plan," Isabella noted over her comm. unit as she and Vanessa continued to place explosives around the base.

"Hey you guys," Phineas said. "When the poster said appropriate attire for the party, what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Isabella admitted while she and Vanessa were coming out of the bases front door. "Let's not worry about that now. We should get out of here before the charges detonate." And with that, the four of them ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

A few seconds after they ran out of the stronghold, the entire building exploded, leaving nothing but debris.

"So," Phineas noted. "That's one base down, seven more to go."

"Shall we move onto the next stronghold then?" Vanessa prompted. "We have a victory party to attend to."

"Yeah, but we have like an entire day to beat each base before the party anyway," Phineas said.

"Both of you are right in the end," Isabella said, trying to keep things moving. "We have enough time to finish off these strongholds, so I say that we should take out as many of them as fast as possible so we actually have time to worry about things like what to wear to the party."

"Yes, sir," everyone else said, saluting Isabella.

"Good, now let's get moving," Isabella said in a commanding tone.


	9. Party Prep and Sad Confessions

The next day started as it usually did. Seeing that Phineas woke up earlier than the other Resistance members, he had enough time to tell Candace about the current situation and what was being done about it.

Speaking of Candace, she was playing her favorite game: extreme paintball. It is very similar to regular paintball, but with noticeable differences. For example, the weapons were in the form of machine guns, pistols, grenades, and other war devices.

Phineas saw Candace playing and he decided join in and work on his hand-eye coordination while talking to her.

"And we're going to move against the second stronghold point tomorrow," Phineas concluded his report while aiming a paintball pistol and firing.

"Nice thinking," Candace replied as she wielded two paintball pistols. "But I have to ask, why are you dressed like Neo from that Matrix Trilogy?"

"Hm?" Phineas asked, looking down at himself. "Oh, Ferb and I got new outfits from that abandoned Macy's store during The Battle of the Mall. Isabella also got a new look there."

Candace shrugged. "Didn't know that the store was still fully stocked," she said. "And did you check to see if one of the strongholds is near the factory where dad works?"

Phineas stopped for a minute and looked at the ground sadly. His dad wasn't seen after Doofenshmirtz was defeated, which meant only one of two things: the factory workers were still held captive, or the factory was found abandoned soon after Doofenshmirtz fell out of power and the workers were moved to a more hidden location. _"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure all of the Normbots are defeated,"_ the 11-year-old boy thought. _"Anything for dad."_

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street from the Flynn-Fletcher household, Isabella and her cousin Vanessa were eating breakfast and discussing about the upcoming victory party.

"So what happens in parties you attended?" Isabella asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"They were loads of fun," Vanessa replied. "There was a DJ providing popular songs for anyone who attends, and a fruit punch bowl for anybody who got thirsty, oh and the best part was when I got to wear a pretty dress like all the other girls."

Isabella began to look a bit uncomfortable at that thought. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Come on cuz," Vanessa encouraged. "Don't think about it negatively. I can always help you out."

"Vanessa," Isabella began. "I don't think you've noticed, but I'm not like other girls. I don't spend time worrying much about boys, or clothing, or makeup. Well, the boy thing has changed, but you get my meaning."

Vanessa saw an opening. "But don't you want to impress Ferb?" she asked. "I'm thinking about seeing what's available at that abandoned Macy's store to see if there is anything I can use to impress that neighbor of yours, Phineas."

Isabella started choking in shock. "You actually like Phineas?" she asked. "HIS NOSE PRACTICALLY TAKES UP HIS ENTIRE FACE!"

"I think he's a nice boy," Vanessa admitted. "If only he wouldn't wear those sunglasses all the time. What I don't get is why you like Ferb."

"Because," Isabella said, blinking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He called me beautiful, smart, and courageous not two days ago. I thought he was just bluffing, but then I looked into his eyes and saw proof that he really meant it."

* * *

Speaking of Ferb, he was in the town library researching parties and dances using books and the computer lab there for help. So far, he found out what people considered appropriate attire. _"I'm absolutely sure I can find a suit at Macy's,"_ Ferb thought. _"And maybe I can find one for Phineas while I'm at it."_

* * *

Over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas came back from the extreme paintball arena covered in paint. Apparently, Candace was better at the game than him. He'd been sniped, ran straight into a machine gun ambush, and stepped on a mine, which got him splattered from head to toe in paint.

_"Note to self: NEVER stop to recharge if I'm running low on paint,"_ the 11-year-old boy thought as he plopped himself under the tree in the backyard. _"Oh well, I might as well work on something that helps me get this paint off."_

As Phineas was sketching his blueprints and working his math problems out, he failed to notice Vanessa walk up towards him. "Hey Phineas," she said. "How's it goin'?"

"I'm working on a car-free carwash," Phineas replied. "I got creamed in extreme paintball ten minutes ago."

"I can tell," Vanessa said, noticing he took off his sunglasses because they were spattered with paint. "So who beat you?" Phineas looked up at Vanessa and paused before answering. But Vanessa had a sudden flashback to when her cousin told her about Candace's love for the game. "Oh right."

"Candace," Phineas and Vanessa said at exactly the same time.

"So how does this car-free carwash actually work?" Vanessa asked.

"It's supposed to clean someone in exactly 12.5 seconds," Phineas replied. "No more, no less. It'll be a miracle if I can build something that works though."

"Excuse me?" Vanessa asked. Obvious confusion showed on her face.

"Everything I've ever built so far this summer goes haywire," Phineas explained. "I guess I don't have the skill at inventing like the other me."

"Well, for starters, do you even need to have the square over two pi?" Vanessa asked, pointing it out. "Because it'll tilt the structure if you have it there."

"Yes," Phineas noted. "But then I put in the square root of 356 for the platform, which should help even it out."

"Well what about the square root of a bomb equal to one?" Vanessa asked. "Did you think of replacing that with a smiley face?"

Phineas looked at the blueprint and again and facepalmed himself. "Yeah, that'll be what is causing me to screw-up all of my inventions."

* * *

Back at the mall, Ferb was searching through Macy's looking for a suit to wear. He was about to check another rank elsewhere when he noticed a girl walking out of the changing room and checking her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing an elegant dark green dress. Ferb knew who it was right away the moment he noticed her dark grey sandals and the dark grey ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail.

"Isabella?" Ferb asked as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

Isabella looked at her boyfriend. "Shopping, err. Clothes raiding to find a nice dress to wear to the party. And what are you doing here? Finding a suit to wear?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ferb replied. "But I can't seem to find something I like."

"Neither can I," Isabella agreed. "I'm not the type of person who wears girly outfits like this one."

"Who said you were wearing a girly outfit?" Ferb asked as he untied Isabella's hair and gently caressed the dark locks that reached her back. "You look absolutely stunning."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks," she said. Then she felt her cheeks get warm. _"Wait...am I blushing?"_ she thought.

* * *

As for Phineas and Vanessa, they eventually finished building the car-free car wash. Phineas used it as a test run. Sure enough, after 12.50000000000000001 seconds, he was completely devoid of paint. True it was off by .00000000000000001 seconds, but it was an almost unnoticeable difference, so it didn't matter.

Phineas also washed his sunglasses and now proceeded to put them on again. "Now to work on the other things I've made," Phineas said out loud. He noticed Vanessa staring at him. "Are you okay?" the 11-year-old boy asked.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?" Vanessa asked.

Phineas shrugged. "They go with the ensemble," he guessed.

"But it seems like you don't want people to see your emotions through your eyes," Vanessa replied.

"Nah," Phineas insisted while scratching his ear. "I'm fine, really. It just goes with the outfit, that's all."

However, Vanessa didn't buy it. "You can tell me," she said. "I won't tell anyone."

Phineas sighed. "It's the other me," he admitted. "Ever since he came from his world, I've been trying to be just like him. His life seems to be perfect. He never had his Perry disappear years ago, his sister didn't keep secrets from him, and his parents were always present. Me? MY Perry vanished and was transformed into a robot thanks to Doofenshmirtz, MY sister kept me inside living a clueless life, and MY parents are elsewhere when I need them. But when Doofenshmirtz was arrested, I thought my family would be somewhat like the other me's. Dad's still working at a hidden factory and mom still thinks Doofenshmirtz wasn't defeated. And...and...and..."

Phineas fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face, unable to finish the sentence. Vanessa, however, kneeled near the 11-year-old boy and made him look at her. "It's okay," she said. "You just have to accept that you're not like the other Phineas Flynn. You're a very special boy, and that's all that matters."

Phineas, however, was still depressed. Trying to distract him, Vanessa reached up to his face and took off his sunglasses, placing them right next to him. "Wow," the 10-year-old girl said. "I never thought you would have such beautiful dark blue eyes."

* * *

Back in Macy's, Isabella was trying to figure out which dress she should wear at the victory party. Since Ferb selected a suit a few minutes ago, he was helping his girlfriend out.

"I also found out you need to know how to dance," Ferb told Isabella.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabella asked as she came out of a stall wearing a strapless dark blue dress. "I don't dance."

"Then maybe I should teach you," Ferb decided as he brought Isabella to the upstairs floor.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ferb had located everything he needed to teach his girlfriend how to dance at a party. He inserted a handpicked CD into the boom-box. Isabella immediately recognized the song.

"Hey, didn't Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler dance to this song in the Doctor Who episode The Empty Child?" Isabella asked.

"Yep," Ferb replied in the affinitive. He intertwined one hand's fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her waist as she carefully placed her other hand on his shoulder. As the couple gently swayed to the music, Isabella began imagining the scene where Jack and Rose were dancing in the middle of the London Blitz.

(A/N: Look up the video clip in Myron Greenleaf's website for more details.)

* * *

Phineas's breath hitched. What Vanessa told him had given him a strange feeling in his stomach, but it wasn't the same as he felt when he saw Ferb kiss Isabella in Macy's two days ago. It felt...happier.

_"Am I in love with Vanessa Wilson?"_ he thought.

* * *

Back in Macy's, Isabella was back in her black tank top and matching skirt with her dark grey sandals. However, Ferb insisted on tying her hair back in a ponytail with the dark grey ribbon.

"How come you do that?" Isabella asked as she and Ferb left the abandoned store with their respective bags.

"Do what?" Ferb asked.

"Tie my hair in a ponytail like that so I can't even untie it," Isabella explained. "It's not like it's important..."

"How else am I supposed to see your beautiful eyes every single day?" Ferb asked in response.

That comment made Isabella blush once more, much to her annoyance.

* * *

After a while, Ferb and Isabella arrived back at their respective homes in order to get ready for destroying another stronghold tomorrow. However, Ferb found a note on the kitchen table.

**To the Flynn-Fletcher children,**

**We are holding your parents hostage. Make sure you and your Resistance friends surrender or we will make you wish you listened to us.**

**Sincerely, Alpha Normbot**

Ferb's eyes widened. He picked up the note and ran over to the backyard. "Phineas, we have a prob-"

The 10-year-old boy was unable to finish his sentence at the sight of his stepbrother and girlfriend's cousin kissing. Ferb cleared his throat in frustration.

Phineas and Vanessa drew apart and noticed Ferb. They got back on their feet, embarrassed.

"This isn't what it looks like," Phineas said as he quickly put his sunglasses back on.

"That's the least of my worries," Ferb said as he gave his stepbrother the note. "The Normbots have done the unthinkable."

Phineas' eyes widened as he read the note. By the time he was done, tears streaming from his face landed on the note. "F-Ferb, tell Candace we can't put the plan into action," the 11-year-old boy said, his voice shaking in sadness. "We're surrendering."


	10. True Victory?

A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here. Yeah, sorry about the Chapter 9 cliffhanger. I blame Stinkfly3. She wrote the chapter and I edited it to make it awesome. But I also had to go with what she gave me to work with. So the end result was a cliffy. Stinkfly3 says, and I quote "I'm okay with people drawing fanart for the fanfic." Written by me, Myron Greenleaf. NOW! ONTO MY CHAPTER!

* * *

The next morning had weather that was taunting everyone. The sky was perfect, the clouds were in perfect synchronization, the ground was just dry enough to walk on and yet not dry enough to kick up dust with the slightest movement. The temperature was 76 degrees Fahrenheit.

There was only one downside to this perfect day. Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, The Firestorm Girls, Buford, Dr. Baljeet, and Vanessa were sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Flynn-Fletcher residence discussing the message.

"What do you think sir?" Isabella asked Candace. "Is it genuine or is it a fake to get us into doing what they want?"

"Phineas," Candace said, causing her brother to get anxious. "Go check in the basement for mom and see if she's there."

"Aye, aye," Phineas said, saluting and running off to the basement. He came back up a few minutes later and shook his head. Linda wasn't there.

"In that case," Candace explained. "We must assume the worst; we have to assume that they are now in the captivity of the Normbots. Which in that case, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"The note said to surrender," Ferb pointed out.

"Yes, I know what the note says," Candace said. "Now, Baljeet, do you have any maps of the Normbots strongholds? My guess is that they'll have them in one of those."

"Here you go," Dr. Baljeet said, handing over several huge pieces of paper which Candace laid flat on the table.

"Alright people, gather around," Candace ordered. "Look for anything that would be used to accommodate any special prisoners."

"Here," Phineas said, pointing to the largest. The stronghold itself would be the right choice to accommodate a special prisoner or two.

"Yeah, that looks about right," Candace noted. "Alright, is anyone in disagreement that they would choose something else?" Everyone shook their heads no. Everyone agreed it was the best possible choice.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight, even if we're at full strength," Isabella noticed. "Latest intelligence on this particular stronghold isn't very reassuring. Two thousand Normbots. A Normbot factory, so the Normbot numbers are only increasing, artillery battlements, forty foot high fifteen foot thick wall of stone and concrete, the walls topped with barbed wire, protruding sharpened sticks, and a guard tower every thirty meters. The circumference of the wall is roughly five thousand meters; it's a star-shaped walled fort. In the very center is the prisoner's tower. The tower holds the most valuable prisoner or the most dangerous prisoner. It's thirty five stories high. That's my guess where Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher will be. The tower itself has its own garrison. The stairs are curved so that any defenders have the advantage. On the roof of the tower has turrets that can fire down on the enemy. Is it even possible to penetrate this stronghold?"

"I agree," Phineas said after hearing all of defenses. "But maybe it would just be better if we surrendered..."

"No Phineas," Candace said, determined to defeat the Normbots. "We'll fight, because there's also a factory in there that creates Normbots. That was where dad was originally working, I'm sure of it. Sooner or later, that army there will have the strength to counter-attack and win the war, so even if mom and dad aren't there, we still need to get in and take out that factory. Now suit up people, we've got work to do."

"Yes sir!" came the echoed reply as everyone saluted Candace at the same time and rushed over to The Resistance secret HQ to start donning their battle equipment.

* * *

Eight hours later, planning was done, the stronghold was located, weapons handed out, assignments posted on who would do what, and above all, waiting for darkness.

"Alright listen up people," Candace said into her comm. unit as the group of Resistance fighters prepared what a good chance would be their last counterattack. "I know all of you know the basics and what you each are supposed to do, but here's the overall plan in case your jobs get jumbled together. Courtesy of Isabella, the battle plan will start with a missile launch against the base on the far side to try to convince as many Normbots that that is where the attack will come from. The missiles will be launched by Ginger and Milly. Gretchen will be in a sniping position above the base. She's equipped with a gun that, upon impact, will deploy a magnetic pulse that will short circuit the Normbots. Sadly, we couldn't get anything that would also short circuit the Normbots nearby as well. Phineas, Ferb, and I will use the floatation devices used in Normbots to float our way up to the top of the tower, take out those turrets as fast as possible, and go rescue our parents before proceeding to fight our way down the tower so we have the towers spiraling staircase to our advantage. Isabella and Buford will lead everyone else in an assault on the southern gate. If all goes well, we'll be able to get any civilians away from the fighting and begin setting bombs to the factory. Buford's been equipped with two hand-held missiles, so he can blow open the gates and take a shot at anything else he needs to. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Buford replied. "Where's the snack bar in this stronghold?"

"Uh," Candace said as she faceplamed herself. "Buford... Alright people, let's get underway. Ginger and Milly, open fire when ready."

"Yes, sir," they responded. Two seconds later, fifteen missiles were streaking across the sunset sky, followed by another group of missiles and the sound of explosions and sirens sounding the alarm for the Normbots.

"Phineas, Ferb," Candace said. "Let's go. Isabella, move in when ready."

"Yes sir," the three of them replied. Phineas and Ferb attached the backpacks which had been more or less turned into jetpacks. Candace wasn't even a full pace behind. Soon enough, the missiles had ceased firing just long enough for the three of them to jetpack their way through the firing zone and reach the turrets, which were beginning to fire at where the missiles were being launched from.

Phineas turned off his jetpack and kicked it off of him as he used the momentum to speed towards the roof of the tower. He hit the stone floor, rolled from the dive to break his fall, jumped up, and kicked the nearest Normbot's head off. Candace landed shortly afterwards with her staff and proceeded to kick Normbot chassis. Ferb joined the two of them after dismantling the turrets really quickly. Pretty soon the roof was theirs and they were making their way down the stairs to find their parents in the top floor. The three of them breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"MOM! DAD!" Phineas shouted and he ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. "You're alright!"

"Hey Phineas," Linda said, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here? We heard the explosions and thought that they meant to blow the entire base."

"Nah," Phineas said with a smile. "The explosions were made by us."

"'Us'?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah, Candace and Ferb are just outside, now come on before more Normbots come," Phineas insisted, pulling their arms out the door.

"Hey mom," Candace said before moving towards the stairs and kicking a Normbot down them knocking it into more than twenty Normbots, which then proceeded to explode. "Come on. We don't have much time until more Normbots arrive and we still have to rendezvous with Isabella and her strike force."

"Right," Phineas said. Ferb nodded and took rear. Candace took point and Phineas went in between his mother and stepfather as they all proceeded to head down the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella and her strike force had broken through the gate and were in an epic struggle against Normbots. Isabella and Buford took center in what they arranged their position to be an arrowhead formation. With Gretchen's sniper work helping along with the missiles which were now being redirected to where they were and directly into the Normbot army mass, they were able to hold the fighting.

On the far left of the arrow head was Adyson, who was flanked on her right by Katie who was next to Isabella who had Buford on her other wing. Buford had Holly on his right with Vanessa taking the far right. They managed to keep from being forced back against the wall by the Normbots and hoped that Candace and her brother and stepbrother would make it down the tower quickly enough.

* * *

Going down the tower was easier said than done. With Candace at point, it went considerably fast for what was supposed to be a trek down the stairs.

"You know," Phineas said, gasping for breath. "I finally understand why Normbots use floatation to get around rather than walking up and down these stairs."

After a good fifteen minutes, they were finally nearing the bottom. But there was one problem. The door was locked from the outside.

Ferb went up to the door, put his ear next to the door, gave it a few taps with his fist, pulled back, nodded, and put a sticky bomb right on the door and motioned for everyone to stand back. They did, followed by a small explosion where the door was no more.

"Good work, Ferb," Candace said before taking a look at how many Normbots were there. "Alright, our next priority is to get mom and dad safely away from this battlefield."

"What? We can't leave you guys here on a battlefield!" Linda exclaimed. "What if you get hurt?"

"Which is why we have protective gear," Phineas pointed out.

Linda sighed in relief.

"So how do we get out of here?" Phineas asked his sister.

"These," Candace said, holding out a remote which she pressed. Sure enough, two transport ships were right in front of them. "Now Phineas, you and Ferb get in the front. Mom and dad, you take the back. We'll try to even out the weight while we fly. We can attach the two together with a cable so only one driver is necessary."

"Wow," Phineas noted. "You've come prepared."

"Yes, yes I have," Candace replied. "Now let's get moving before more Normbots get here." Everyone got in their respective cars and Candace started the engine and flew them away from the tower.

Phineas started pulling the pins out of his grenades and tossed the grenades over the side to turn them into a miniature bomb.

About halfway through the flight, artillery from the far side of the stronghold began to open fire with fuses to detonate well in the air, turning the artillery into anti-aircraft cannons.

"Uh," Phineas said. "I'm guessing that those aren't our side shooting at us."

Candace turned around, noticed the flak and continued to push her way to friendly territory.

A single missile cruised towards them that was fired by Ginger directed at the artillery behind the Flynn-Fletchers. It was miss-launched and was aimed directly at the Flynn-Fletchers. Candace saw it and tried to dodge it, but because the second car was only cabled to the first, it swung around and hit the missile. The cable snapped from the stress of the two transport cars flying apart from each other.

Phineas was reaching out crying out "NO!" as he saw his mother and stepfather fly away from them, straight towards the Normbot army. Candace tried to swing her car back around to go catch them, but the blast still forced them away.

Candace, Phineas, and Ferb jumped out of the car just before it crashed next to Ginger and Milly who were still firing missiles, despite what had just happened.

Phineas was pretty much in tears. Ferb showed practically no emotion as he replayed the events which had caused their parents' death in his head. Candace, however, knew that things wouldn't go well if something wasn't done soon.

"Ginger, Milly, Isabella, we're out," Candace said into the comm. unit. "Move on to phase two. Ginger and Milly will launch rockets while Isabella's team begins to fall back out of the base. Ginger and Milly, aim the rockets at that factory and see if you can take it out. My parents just became a casualty of war, but let's not let their deaths be in vain."

"Gretchen, can you confirm who had hit the second transport car? Normbot anti-aircraft flak or one of the missiles launched by The Resistance?" Phineas asked into the comm. unit.

There was a thirty second pause as Gretchen looked into the issue.

"Not now, Gretchen," Candace said. "Prepare to fall back. Once that factory is destroyed, we're leaving."

It took little time after that to collapse the factory from missile fire and pull everyone out of there.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen after the fight to regroup. That was when they knew that unless that Normbot army was actually defeated, they wouldn't have a victory party for a long time.

"Hey Gretchen?" Phineas asked out loud. "What's the answer?" Everybody looked up to watch Gretchen and listen to the answer.

"I can confirm," Gretchen replied. "The transport car was taken out of action not by Normbot artillery flak, but from a Resistance launched missile."

"Now what?" Adyson asked.

"We regroup and destroy the remaining Normbots before the victory party coming up," Candace replied.

"HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY DO THAT WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE SHOT OUT OF THE SKY BY OUR OWN MISSILE SUPPORT?" Phineas hollered. "HOW CAN YOU JUST PUSH THEIR DEATHS ASIDE LIKE THAT?"

"I'm not Phineas. They're dead, but we need to keep fighting, so the war can finally be over once and for all," Candace replied sadly.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEIR DEATHS!" Phineas accused. "YOU'RE THE RESISTANCE LEADER, SO YOU HAVE IT GOOD! ALL YOU NEED IS FOR THE WAR TO BE OVER AND YOUR LIFE CAN BE PERFECT! WELL MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD, YOU DON'T CARE, SO I'M OUT OF HERE!" Phineas stormed out of the house in a fit of rage. Vanessa tried to follow him, but Isabella held her back, shaking her head.

"Just leave him be," Isabella said out loud to the group. "He'll get over his rage sooner or later."

* * *

A/N: The death of Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher was thought up by Stinkfly3.


	11. From Phineas to Phineas

A/N: Hey guys. It's me, Stinkfly3. If anyone was disappointed with the last chapter, I had to come up with something that would lead to this chapter. I recently saw Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark, so in honor of the play, I came up with a scene mirroring some moments from Spiderman 3, mainly the part where Peter is happily accepting Venom as a part of him. Enjoy!

* * *

Phineas stood on the beaches of the Pacific Ocean. True it was like 150 miles from the Tri-State Area, but this is Phineas Flynn for crying out loud. Once he learned what was causing his inventions to go all screwy and haywire, he made himself a hover car and drove off in the air towards the Pacific just so he could be away from the rest of The Resistance, especially Candace.

_"I...I can't believe Candace didn't even care about the death of our parents!"_ Phineas thought, biting back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. _"I just wanted my family to be perfect! Is that too much to ask for? Well, not perfect, but...just like..."_

Phineas' memory went back to that day the other Phineas had come to his dimension and taught him everything he needed to have fun with his life.

_"Lucky [censored]!"_ the 11-year-old boy thought as his memory continued to replay the other Phineas. _"I remember when HE came here. HIS hair was long, HIS eyes were sparkling...heck! HE was alive and tan!"_

Phineas scoffed and looked at his reflection in the water. _"I look like a [censored] ghost!"_ Phineas angrily thought as he threw a stone into the ocean, causing his reflection to ripple. _"I would do ANYTHING to be just like him!"_

That was when Phineas Flynn got the craziest idea he would probably every think of: he was going to become the other Phineas Flynn.

* * *

"Hey," the mail carrier said. "Aren't you a little young to be giving yourself a makeover?"

"Aren't you a little old to be a mail carrier?" Phineas snidely countered.

"Touche," The mail carrier said before walking away after Phineas had signed all the forms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Resistance HQ, Vanessa was thinking about Phineas. She couldn't stop replaying the moment when he quit.

"He'll come back," Isabella said as she looked at her cousin, who was feeling depressed.

"I hope so," Vanessa sadly replied.

* * *

Speaking of Phineas, he was changing his appearance. It had only taken a few minutes, but he looked completely different. He sprayed a chemical on his hair which had made the short red locks on his head grow several inches, although Phineas let it grow into a position so that it wouldn't matter if he combed it or not, it would remain gently tousled. He also put in a type of colored contacts that would make his eyes slowly change color to the color of the contacts. So he had changed his eyes from a dark blue to that of a slightly lighter shade of blue. Finally, he stayed in front of a strong light, which gave him a permanent tan.

Phineas also decided that instead of copying the other Phineas' clothing, he would wear a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse sneakers. He was also thinking about wearing his sunglasses, but then he remembered what Vanessa said, so he decided to let her see his eyes.

_"Now to show my soon-to-be girlfriend the new me!"_ Phineas thought, not really knowing how the other Phineas acted.

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Vanessa opened the door, only to see Phineas in his new look. "Seriously Phineas," Vanessa started. "What are you doing?"

Phineas walked in and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That, Vanessa, is classified information," he replied in a low whisper.

Vanessa couldn't help but feel attracted to the new Phineas. His bright blue eyes sparkled with the emotion of happiness. And there was one other emotion there... She couldn't place it for a few seconds... Then she understood what it was: love. _"Am I love with Phineas Flynn?"_ she thought, wondering if it was more than just a small crush.

"Ma cherie, Jet'aime," Phineas whispered in her ear before he kissed Vanessa right on her lips. The 10-year-old girl had accepted the feeling of love and began to kiss back.

Things were never going to be the same afterwards...


	12. Reactions and a Mutiny

Myron Greenleaf's A/N: Stinkfly3 kept shooting my original ideas down. So I had to keep writing when I wanted to stop on a cliffy :P

* * *

Isabella decided to head towards the front door to see what was taking her cousin so long. She walked through the hallway doorway to see Vanessa kissing someone, but because of the way Vanessa was positioned, she couldn't see who she was kissing.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" Isabella asked, getting closer.

Vanessa turned around really quickly, revealing Phineas...or who Isabella assumed was Phineas.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Phineas replied. "What do you think of my new look?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to need Baljeet to run a scan on you to make sure you're still sane," Isabella said before turning on her heels and running deeper into her house.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Phineas told Vanessa as the couple walked over to the living room. "I thought she would take my makeover better. You know, sort of like you."

"But this is our second-in-command we're talking about," Vanessa pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Phineas said with a shrug.

"Isabella," Dr. Baljeet said, coming into the room with the 10-year-old girl. "I am finding it hard to believe that Phineas would go to such lengths just because he is insane. Even he would not go to such- good lord!" Dr. Baljeet said as he turned to face Phineas. "Phineas, what has happen to you?"

"I performed some experiments on myself and it turned out like this," Phineas explained. "But I'm not complaining about the results."

"Adyson and Ginger," Baljeet called out. "Can you come in here for a second?"

They came running in and were wide-eyed at what they saw.

"Please tell me I'm staring at Phineas from the other dimension who has gone Goth..." Adyson said.

"No, that is our Phineas," Dr. Baljeet said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scanner. "Can you two hold him for me? I need to run a couple brain tests on him at Isabella's request."

"What?" Vanessa and Phineas asked at the same time. Adyson and Ginger nodded and pushed Phineas against the wall, each holding onto one arm. Isabella held back Vanessa as Dr. Baljeet started sending several different types of energy signale into Phineas's head, causing the 11-year-old boy to gasp with pain.

"Alright, you can release him," Dr. Baljeet said, reading the results. "Isabella, he is completely sane."

"That actually hurt," Phineas complained, holding his head. "What did you do?"

"I sent various types of energy signals into your brain," Dr. Baljeet explained. "It tests to see if you are insane by legal standards or not. You are still legally sane, but I have to question your motives for what you did to yourself."

Phineas was about to explain when Candace, Ferb, more of The Firestorm Girls, and Buford decided to come and see what the commotion was about.

"PHINEAS!" Candace shouted with shock on her face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I used chemicals to get my hair longer, tanned myself, and changed my eye color," Phineas explained. "But otherwise, not much."

"Baljeet?" Candace asked.

"He is still completely sane," Dr. Baljeet reported.

"Ferb?" Candace asked. "Do you like how Phineas looks or not?"

Ferb shrugged. "Well, do we want this Phineas or the old one?" he asked.

"What do you think Vanessa?" Isabella asked her cousin.

"I...I like the new Phineas," Vanessa said, gazing deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, I don't," Candace said. She turned around to look at Dr. Baljeet. "Baljeet, find a way to get Phineas back to his normal complexion." The door slammed open as Candace spun around to see Phineas rushing out the door as fast as possible. "Isabella, Ginger and Adyson, after him."

"Yes sir," they saluted before rushing out after him.


	13. If the World Should End

A/N: Hi, it's Stinkfly3. This chapter will be similar to when Ferb and Isabella were in the abandoned Macy's store back in the ninth chapter.

* * *

During the confusion of searching for Phineas, Vanessa felt her phone vibrating. She reached into her pocket to find a message waiting for her. The 10-year-old girl turned to look and see if anyone was focused on her. They weren't, so she read the message.

**Meet me at Macy's tonight for a date you'll never forget. ;)**

_"I wonder why Phineas would want me to meet him there..."_ Vanessa thought, knowing it was Phineas who sent her the text message.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa found Phineas standing right outside Macy's. "Hey Phineas," the 10-year-old girl said. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey Vanessa," Phineas said, coming up to her. "I was thinking about the victory party. Since you're the expert of parties, you can help me figure out what the attire should be."

"Well, the typical attire for parties and dances are formal," Vanessa explained. "We should be able to find something in Macy's."

* * *

After a while, Phineas had managed to find a suit that he liked for the party. Vanessa, on the other hand, was still in the changing room.

"Hey Vanessa," Phineas said, tapping on the door. "Are you almost done?"

"I think I found the perfect dress that I'm gonna wear to the party," Vanessa replied as she unlocked the door and came out of the changing room. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress that had a bit of lilac in the skirt.

"Whoa," Phineas said, eyeing the dress. "You've never looked any prettier."

Vanessa blushed slightly. "Thanks, oh, and I hope that you know how to dance."

"I know I will the moment you're done teaching me," Phineas said slyly.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, but she was otherwise smiling at the prospect of dancing with her boyfriend.

* * *

Just like Ferb and Isabella, Phineas and Vanessa were in the second floor in the electronics department. Vanessa found the Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark original Broadway cast soundtrack, placed the CD in a boom box, and selected a certain song.

"So how's this dance thing supposed to work?" Phineas asked curiously.

However, Vanessa gently shushed him. "Just follow my lead," she whispered as she guided his hands to her waist. She placed her hands on the back of his neck as the couple gently swayed to the music.

(A/N: Look up the song If the World Should End on Myron Greenleaf's website.)

* * *

After an hour passed, Phineas and Vanessa (who was back in her casual pink dress and matching sneakers) left the abandoned Macy's store with their respective bags, their fingers intertwined.

"Thanks for the dance lesson," Phineas said. "And nice choice of song."

"It's my favorite song from the musical," Vanessa explained. "I figured it would be appropriate for tonight."

"Well, you couldn't be more right, princess," Phineas replied, calling Vanessa by a special nickname.


	14. Meanwhile

A/N: Hello all, Myron Greenleaf here. First off, I can't believe that this entire story was started because of two words: revealing swimwear *grins* Thank you Stinkfly3. Second, I can't believe that this story has gotten all the way to fourteen chapters! Love it...

Now onto Chapter 14! Written by ME! Myron Greenleaf :)

* * *

While Phineas and Vanessa were at the mall, things were looking bad for The Resistance.

"Sorry sir," Isabella said, coming in from the rain. "We looked everywhere in a ten-mile radius of the headquarters. We searched through Danville and most of the Tri-State Area. We couldn't find a single trace of Phineas after he ran out of the house. It was like he just disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"You did your best Isabella," Candace said. "Now dry yourself off and get warm. Once this storm has passed, we'll send out official search parties to look beyond the perimeter that you've looked."

"Yes sir," Isabella said before she and The Firestorm Girls that had accompanied her on the search went towards the fireplace.

Ferb walked up to Candace, who was staring out at the rain. The 10-year-old boy looked up at Candace and blinked.

"Don't worry Ferb," Candace said before turning her back on the rain with the door still open. "As soon as this rain clears up, we'll go looking for Phineas." Candace then started walking deeper into the HQ towards the command room, where maps of the Tri-State Area and its outlying suburbs were located.

Candace read over them for hours as she tried to see where Phineas would go.

"Sir," Isabella said, coming into the room. "The rain's clearing up and everyone's ready to go, except for two people: you and Vanessa."

"What's wrong with Vanessa?" Candace asked, continuing to look over the maps.

"She disappeared sir," Isabella said, looking concerned. "She has been missing for a couple hours or so."

"And why didn't anyone tell me of this?" Candace asked, tearing her eyes away from the maps to look at her second-in-command.

"Everyone knows she sided with Phineas, so everyone thought that she was just sulking in her room or something about trying to force Phineas to do stuff against his will. We began searching for her, but we couldn't find her, so we assumed she must have snuck out during the afternoon."

"Afternoon? Isabella, what time is it?" Candace asked, remembering that there wasn't a clock in the room.

"It's 6pm," Isabella said.

"Great Isabella," Candace said. "The only thing worse than one missing person who's your overprotective bosses little brother is a second person missing who's the second-in-command's cousin. We need to find them before something bad happens to either, or one of them does something foolish."

"Yes sir," Isabella agreed.

"So what are you waiting for? Get the others and get moving," Candace said. "I'll be up in a second."

"Yes sir," Isabella said before running back to the main room to get the search parties to begin moving.

_"Phineas..."_ Candace thought while looking at one last piece on the map that she hadn't looked at yet. _"Where are you?"_


	15. Worse Than Doofenshmirtz

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Things will get MUCH worse after this chapter.

Oh, and if you want to draw fanart based on a certain scene you like, let me know so I can put the link on my profile.

* * *

The following morning was pretty average for most days of crisis. Even though Phineas was nowhere to be found, Vanessa was found quite easily the next morning after she had eluded search parties before being tricked by Isabella.

"Buford!" Candace said, coming up to the young rebel-allied-Resistance-fighter. "I need you to work with Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa until we can get Phineas under control again."

"Fine, but only if there's a nacho stand where we're headin'," Buford replied.

* * *

"So cuz," Isabella said to Vanessa as they moved to approach the third stronghold. "Where were you last night?"

"I was in Macy's shopping for the victory party," Vanessa replied. She refused to comment further since she was still upset that the other Resistance members were trying to make Phineas obey every command without thought.

"Hey guys," Buford said. "I'm lookin' at this map that 'Jeet gave me. I'm not seein' what I'm supposed to be seein', and what I'm supposed to be seein' is a stronghold."

"That's impossible," Isabella said, coming over to Buford. "It has to be there."

Sure enough, everyone peered through the smoke and saw mounds of rubble. "Hey guys," Vanessa called out. "I just checked all channels on the radio. There were dozens of desperate calls for reinforcements by the Normbot strongholds. It was as if they were being attacked and overrun..."

Then the Alpha Normbot flew right at them. It short-circuited and fell face forward into the ground. Wires were hanging out the back with a lone figure staring at the group before it grinned.

"Well if I knew you were on your way, I would've left some for you to have fun with also," Phineas called out.

"Phineas?" Vanessa shouted back. "Is that you?" The four Resistance members ran up to the boy who was indeed the boy that went missing: Phineas Flynn.

Phineas looked slightly different than when he had fled the night before. He had added black fingerless gloves to his ensemble. There was also a black strap across his torso that had several grenades hooked to it. Finally, to complete the additions, he wore a black waist belt which fajitas a small knife.

"You destroyed this entire stronghold by yourself?" Buford asked, not believing it.

"And the other five," Phineas said with a grin. "It wasn't that hard to do."

"I don't believe you," Buford scoffed. In an instant, Phineas was in motion, and two seconds flat, Buford was on his back with Phineas putting a single foot on the rebel's chest. "Alright," Buford said. "Now I believe you." Phineas let him stand up.

"Does this mean you will come back to our side?" Isabella hopefully asked.

"Nah, I don't think so," Phineas said, pulling out his knife. "Let's just say I wanna chat with sis' about yesterday..."


	16. Fifteen Grenades

A/N: Hola folks.'Myron Greenleaf here. If a tree falls in the forest and nobody is around... Does it really make the sound 'Doofenshmirtz'? And the answer? Yes. Yes it does. NOW ONTO THE... Not so epic chapter... I guess...

* * *

"Alright Phineas," Isabella said as the two of them walked into the office. "Leave all of your weapons here. The room where Candace is happens to be a non-weapon zone as part of the new rules and layout of the HQ."

"Sounds fair," Phineas said as he walked over to the table. He put his knife on the table...as well as fifteen grenades, several different stun guns, a deadly assortment of melee weapons, plus about eighteen other weapons.

"And he was all 'oh no he didn't' and I was like- WHOA!" Buford said, entering the room with Dr. Baljeet and seeing all of the weapons that Phineas carried and most likely used before (with the exception of the grenades).

"And if you're wondering Buford," Phineas said. "This was how I beat those remaining Normbot strongholds."

"That's a lot of weapons," Buford noted. "Can I-"

"No," Phineas interrupted. "You can't touch them, use them, or in any way, test them or examine them while holding them. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get all those weapons and how much longer it took to get them in working order."

"Alright," Buford said. "Fine."

"Good, now let me see Candace," Phineas said. Isabella nodded and led the triangle-headed boy to a door where she pressed a button, waving Phineas in.

Phineas peered into the room, which was just a long hallway, and saw another door. "That door will admit you and only people you're related to," Isabella explained. "You, Ferb, and Candace are the only ones able to go in."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"So you and your family can have private discussions," Isabella said before turning around and walking back the way they had came, leaving Phineas wondering what Candace would be doing installing that type of door. After a moment, Phineas shrugged it off and walked to the other door where a probe identified him as Phineas Flynn, unlocked the locks, and opened the door.

* * *

Phineas stepped inside the room to find Ferb standing behind, and to the left of Candace, who was sitting right smack dab on the center of a giant wooden circular shaped wooden table.

"Hello Phineas," Candace said indifferently. "We need to talk." And with that, the door slammed shut behind Phineas and locking itself shut.


	17. Flynn vs Flynn

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This fanfic is much more dramatic than the previous one.

Also, if a falling tree makes the sound "Doofenshmirtz...", you must have spent WAY too much time on a bus.

* * *

Phineas and Candace stared at each other for two minutes. Phineas was taking in his surroundings. Big round wooden table, probably maple wood. Candace was staring at him from her seat at the center on the far end of the table.

Meanwhile, Isabella, The Firestorm Girls, Dr. Baljeet, Buford, and Vanessa were watching the confrontation from a small hidden camera in the room.

* * *

"So you finally decided to return," Candace said. "Does this mean you'll cooperate?"

"Nope," Phineas said defiantly. "Nor will I ever again."

"Phineas," Candace warned. "I'm your older sibling and now your official guardian by the laws of the Tri-State Area. You must do what I tell you."

"No I don't," Phineas insisted. "And seeing as that you're now effective ruler of the Tri-State Area, you can use that law against me, so I don't have to follow any laws you insist I have to follow. I don't have to listen to any [censored] law currently instated by your government."

"Yes you do, Phineas," Candace said. "You're a member of The Peacekeepers."

"That was born out of the old Resistance," Phineas said. "That's what I owe my allegiance to, not this new 'peacekeepers' organization."

"Phineas," Candace said, trying one last ditch effort to get her brother back under control. "You aren't acting like yourself. I order you to-"

"Haven't you been listening?" Phineas asked. "You aren't my boss anymore. [censored], I don't even consider you my sister anymore."

"Phineas, you have to obey me!" Candace said as she stood up, her chair sliding backwards in the process.

Phineas, in turn, threw his Resistance badge at Candace. Her reaction time was immediate as she caught the badge a second before slamming it on the table.

"Phineas," Candace said. "This is your last warning."

"Or what?" Phineas asked with a little spunk. "What are you going to do?"

"Isabella, lock the doors," Candace said out towards the wall. On the other side of camera, Isabella nodded, heading over to the door panel and pressing the 'Lock All Locks' button.

Phineas looked around quickly and ran towards the exit the moment he heard several clicks, signaling that the room was completely sealed. Phineas turned around again to see Candace walking towards him.

"Come on Phineas," Candace said in a lighter tone. "We're still family in the end."

"NO!" Phineas shouted as he ran towards his biological sister. "WE'RE NOT FAMILY ANYMORE!"

And so, the fight began.

If you ever saw the Matrix movie, then refer to those melee fights. And you only got a tenth of the epicness of this fight, or the speed of it.

Both siblings were evenly matched. They could predict each other's next move. Phineas would dodge one way, while at the same time, kicking in the other way, followed by Candace blocking the kick and aiming a punch at his face, followed by Phineas jumping out of the way and using his feet as he hit the wall, and, using all the force he could have, tackle his sister.

Even though the fight lasted only five minutes so far, both siblings were panting heavily before Candace put her foot down about three inches too far to the right of her body as she kicked. Phineas saw this as a mistake, so he collapsed his legs, landed on his hands, swung around, and kicked Candace s leg, forcing her to fall. Then he used the swinging momentum to jump onto his feet and put a single foot on Candace's chest.

The entire fight had taken up maybe eight minutes total.

"Glad we had this talk," Phineas said with a smirk before taking his foot of her chest. Candace was too heavily out of breath to get up. Phineas pulled a small package out of his pants pocket, took out a small film on one side of it, and stuck it to the door. Dragging Candace away from the door, the package exploded, leaving nothing of the door at all. Phineas dropped his sister and walked out into the hallway through to where the table that had all of his weapons.

* * *

Once Phineas arrived, he finished putting his weapons away just as a circle of Firestorm Girls revealed themselves around him.

"What?" Phineas asked. "I'm just leaving."

"It isn't that Phineas," Isabella said. You attacked my boyfriend's stepsister, who's also our leader, and made a fool of our latest technology. We aren't going to let you leave."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Phineas said.

"You're the one who doesn't have a choice," Isabella said. "You aren't leaving."

"Then try to stop me," Phineas challenged, then he ran towards the nearest exit, which was straight at Isabella. The circle collapsed onto Phineas, who slid onto the floor and through the legs of people, getting out of the circle and throwing a gas grenade into the room as he kicked the door open and ran.

"Go...get...him..." Isabella said, commanding The Firestorm Girls as she was coughing from the smoke.

"Yes sir," they all tried to say before collapsing from the smoke.

However, Vanessa wasn't affected by the smoke at all. She leaned against the wall, torn between her allegiance to The Resistance and her loyalty towards boy she loves.

"Goodbye my sweet Vanessa," Phineas whispered to the 10-year-old girl. He took out a remote and pushed the far left button. A portal opened up in front of him. The 11-year-old boy took one last look at the love of his life and blew her a kiss before preparing for a long journey clockwise through the dimensions until he would get to where the other him lived.


	18. He's Talking to Himself

A/N: Myron Greenleaf here once again. Five things.

1) This chapter will get a little confusing. So, to help. The Phineas from the TV show is going to be Phineas. The Phineas from the movie will be labeled Alt. Phineas. Try not to get the two confused.

2) Alright. So last time I had a chapter A/N, I said when an object falls, it makes the sound 'Doofenshmirtz'... But I was wrong. It in reality makes the sound 'Myron Greenleaf!' No really. A lamp fell onto the floor, and I heard the words 'Myron Greenleaf!' So, I just proved Doofenshmirtz wrong. Weird.

3) Assume everything can happen AND WILL happen. But it won't be said. So the best happening. Yeah :)

4) Alt. Phineas will be referred to as Phineas when he gets back to his own Dimension!

5) Yeah, there isn't really a fifth. So. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

After traveling through about thirty dimensions, Alt. Phineas arrived at a much colorful version of Danville than the one he grew up in. True, he was there before, but this was the first time that he actually gone into the other dimension with the plans of talking to people for more than a few minutes before the portal closed again. This time, he was to be here a while.

Alt. Phineas wandered through the streets. Dozens of people were greeting him as he went, commenting on how they thought how they didn't like his new outfit. _"Yep, I have the right community,"_ the 11-year-old boy thought.

Alt. Phineas stopped outside of one of those windows that has a TV in the window with the audio on so that people could see what was on the TV. He was just in luck. The person he wanted to meet was on the TV right then.

**The reporter started talking towards the cameraman with Phineas and Ferb not far away. "Hello everyone, and welcome to News Channel 9. We are here today with the two brilliant minds: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher."**

**"Hey Steve," Phineas said with a plesant smile on his face. His stepbrother Ferb was standing right beside him. They both waved at the reporter.**

**"Now," Steve said. "They're here today because of some spectacular thing that they wish to present. And to help them, here is Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz."**

**"Hi mayor," Phineas said as he waved. Ferb gave a thumbs-up.**

**"Hello boys," Roger Doofenshmirtz replied. "So what brilliant improvement have you made this time?"**

**"Well," Phineas began as Ferb held up a blueprint. "You know those times where you need a shoutout to remember something that you've forgotten?"**

**"Yeah?" Roger Doofenshmirtz asked, wondering where this was going.**

**"Well, Ferb and I installed this electronic bulletin board to-"**

Alt. Phineas didn't need to hear anymore. He knew where he was going. And more importantly, where the other him was.

* * *

It took roughly ten minutes, but thankfully, Phineas was just finishing up, and he with his stepbrother Ferb hadn't left yet.

"So that, in a nutshell, is the reason that people need this new electronic bulletin board," Phineas said.

"And CUT!" the cameraman said. Phineas shook hands with both Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz and Steve the reporter before walking towards the Bulletin Board.

Alt. Phineas decided now was as good of a chance as ever. "Hey Phineas!"

Phineas turned around, thinking that the reporter found something else to give him. He was shocked to see another Phineas, who was wearing black clothing, running towards him.

"Hey Phineas," Alt. Phineas said, pulling up to a stop beside the stepbrothers. "Wow, I thought I would entirely miss you guys."

"Um, hi... " Phineas said in confusion. "Who the heck are you and how did you get here?"

Alt. Phineas showed his counterpart the portal remote, realizing Phineas must have been zapped by some kind of amnesia ray. "I'm you from another dimension," Alt. Phineas explained. "And I used this device to get from my world to yours."

"Oh," Phineas said, still confused. "Why'd you come here though?"

"Well..." Alt. Phineas began. "It's a long story. Got any place to sit down?"

"Sure, in the Danville Park, it's just over there," Phineas said, pointing to the park with a few benches there.

* * *

Through tears, sweat (because it was a hot day), ice cream, and cherry soda, Alt. Phineas told them the story.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Phineas said when his counterpart was finished. "So, you're telling me that Isabella kissed me?"

"Yep, but I didn't actually see it in person," Alt. Phineas admitted. "I saw it on a video on TooYube."

"Well, how did you know it was a real video and not a cartoon?" Phineas countered. "And what makes you think Perry's some kind of secret agent? He's just a platypus, he doesn't do much."

"Nope, the video was made by a girl named Stinkfly3 for the song New Divide by Linkin Park. It was like she put cameras all over the place and filmed the action," Alt. Phineas said.

"Alright," Phineas said. "But that doesn't explain why you came here."

"Well, it's because I know you guys," Alt. Phineas said. "And I also need some advice."

"Alright," Phineas said. Ferb shrugged. At that moment, Isabella showed up. Alt. Phineas looked slightly away. Phineas started to blush a little bit.

"Hey guys," Isabella said. "What'cha...doin'...? Why are there two of you, Phineas?"

"He's from your dimension," Alt. Phineas said, pointing to Phineas. "I'm from another dimension, and I'm here because they can give me advice about my own dimension."

"Well, I'm not sure that would work really well," Isabella commented. "If you're really from your dimension, they wouldn't know much."

"Well, technically, they know a lot, they just don't remember any of it," Alt. Phineas said. "So..." Isabella pulled him aside. "What?"

"I want to know," Isabella said sort of shyly. "What the other me does for romance."

"Oh...he's dating my stepbrother..." Alt. Phineas said slowly. "And I'm dating Vanessa-"

"You're dating a gothic teenager?" Isabella asked.

"No, in my dimension, Ferb fell for you when you dressed in a lot of black clothing," Alt. Phineas said. "I fell for Vanessa Wilson, who's your 10-year-old cousin, because she dresses sort of like you do." Alt. Phineas walked back over to the patiently-waiting Phineas and Ferb. "Alright, so the problem is, I'm fighting Candace, Ferb won't help me, and most of my friends are siding with Candace. What should I do?"

"Hm," Phineas said, thinking it through. "Who isn't siding with Candace?"

"My girlfriend, Vanessa Wilson," Alt. Phineas explained. "She won't help because her cousin, Isabella, is siding with Candace. She's sort of torn between love and duty right now. Of course, I won't put it against her if she does remain like she is.

"No, you're right," Phineas said. "Well, I would recommend that you would just lay low, talk with Vanessa, and see if you can work things out. I'm sure you and Candace would be able to talk things out."

"We tried," Alt. Phineas said. "And it turned into a battle that lasted for eight minutes."

"Well, why not try talking to Vanessa and seeing if you can work a solution out with her?" Phineas asked. "I just don't understand it all as much as you do."

"It's okay," Alt. Phineas said. "I should probably get back anyway. But it's still a good idea, I think I will," Alt. Phineas started walking away, but Isabella walked with him. "He knows." And with that, Alt. Phineas opened another portal and walked through, closing it again.

Isabella turned to look at Phineas. Ferb started whistling, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

* * *

Phineas returned to his dimension, finding himself in the ruins of a great battlefield in the once magnificent Danville Park.

Alt. Phineas turned on his cell phone and texted a message to Vanessa.

**Meet me at Danville Park tonight. We need to talk.**


	19. Not So Bad A Dude After All

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter is filled with love and romance scenes between the two main couples.

* * *

That night, Vanessa went over to what was left of Danville Park, just as Phineas' message said to go. Sure enough, her triangle-headed boyfriend was there, on the bridge.

"Hey Phineas," she said. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey, Vanessa?" Phineas asked.

"What?" Vanessa replied.

"Do you love me?" Phineas asked.

"Of course I love you," Vanessa answered. "What kind of a question is that?"

Phineas held both of her hands. "But are you willing to put your allegiance to The Resistance first?" he asked. "Or will you trust me no matter what?"

"Go on..." Vanessa said, wondering where this was leading to.

"I'm going to try something I haven't done before," Phineas explained. "It's an experiment to see if you really love me or not."

"Okay then," Vanessa said. "I'm ready."

Phineas then tilted his head slightly and kissed Vanessa, his hands slowly moving to her waist, something he never did before.

Vanessa was shocked at first, but she quickly got used to it and kissed back, placing her own hands on his shoulders. Then she lifted her right leg, a sign that she enjoyed the kiss.

Soon, the kiss came to an end, but Phineas and Vanessa didn't change positions. "I guess you really love me after all," Phineas said.

Vanessa nodded as she put her foot back on the ground. "But what are we going to do with Candace?" she quietly asked.

"Don't let her know you're secretly helping me," Phineas said. "And if she asks, tell her you're at the flower shop."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Ferb invited Isabella over for the night. They were in the backyard, gazing into the dark purple sky. Ferb also had his guitar with him.

"You really are good at classical guitar," Isabella commented.

Ferb played a few notes. "It's just a hobby," he admitted. "I've even composed a few songs."

"Can I hear one?" Isabella asked.

"I suppose so," Ferb said with a shrug. Then he played an unknown tune, although he wasn't singing any lyrics.

"That's it?" Isabella asked when he was done. "Where are the lyrics?"

"What lyrics?" Ferb asked. "I don't write any due to my first and only attempt at singing."

"Seriously?" Isabella asked. "How bad was it?"

"Let's just say all of the glass in my house had to be replaced with plastic substitutes," Ferb explained, implying his horrible singing voice. "Perhaps it's different for you."

Isabella's right eye twitched. "I don't sing," she said. "That's something Vanessa would normally do, NOT me."

"Come on Bella," Ferb encouraged. "Not just once?"

Isabella sighed. "Fine," she said. Then Ferb played the same melody as before, allowing her to improvise some lyrics.

_"You were a sub-standard guy_  
_And the one who was not there_  
_I grew up hearing your sister lecture all the time._  
_But when I gaze into your eyes_  
_It makes me wanna say_  
_Maybe you're not so bad a dude after all._  
_At my first team meeting,_  
_You played board games with your brother._  
_At those big missions you saw nothing but the walls._  
_But when you showed me I look good_  
_I actually smiled and felt pretty_  
_I guess it's possible that every part of you is real sweet._  
_I know the times where I failed_  
_While you were inside your house_  
_And then you went to the kitchen to watch wet paint dry_  
_But my heart that's beating oh-so fast_  
_Makes me finally understand_  
_Maybe you're not so bad a dude_  
_Not so bad a dude after all..."_

"Wow," Ferb commented when the song was completed. "You're singing voice is certainly pretty for a girl your age. And the lyrics you improvised are quite good."

"Thanks," Isabella said, glad she didn't blush this time.


	20. What Flower Shop?

A/N: Yay! Myron Greenleaf here. I found time to actually write this :)

* * *

The Next Day...

"ISABELLA!" Candace shouted out the command room in the HQ building.

"Yes sir?" Isabella asked, running into the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's your cousin," Candace answered. "That's what's wrong."

"What's wrong with Vanessa?" Isabella asked, frowning. "I mean, she's excellent in her duties in all, but tracking Phineas down..."

"That's the problem," Candace said. "She's too good at locating him, especially since they're dating."

"For all we know, the most they're doing is E-Mailing each other or something," Isabella said, defending her cousin. "I mean, the only thing she does during her free time is visit this newly-opened flower shop. Probably dreaming of the day she'll marry Phineas."

"What new flower shop?" Candace asked, looking up. "Where is it?"

"They just opened," Isabella explained. "Vanessa said they opened this morning."

"Hm," Candace said, thinking to herself. "The next time Vanessa goes to this 'flower shop', follow her and see what she's doing there."

"Sir, I'm sure she's going there to find and buy flowers," Isabella said. "That's the point of going to a flower shop after all."

"We can't be sure that's what she's doing, Isabella," Candace pointed out.

"You're asking me to stalk my own cousin?" Isabella asked in alarm. "Hasn't she proven her loyalty to us yet? Do you NOT trust her?"

"Yes Isabella," Candace said. "I'm asking you to stalk your cousin. Alternatively, I can replace you with Adyson. I'm sure she would love to have a chance to stalk your own cousin."

"Candace," Isabella warned. "They report to me, NOT you. The Firestorm Girls are a branch of The Resistance. We joined with the knowledge that we can pull out. We're your most powerful troops, so don't alienate us."

"I'm not alienating you," Candace said.

"Yes you are," Isabella insisted. "You're asking me to stalk a loyal member of our unit just to satisfy your own curiosity and try to keep control over your own brother."

"Isabella," Candace warned. "If you're right, then it's fine and Vanessa's loyal to us. If you're wrong and I'm right, then we'll have Phineas in a trap."

"SEE?" Isabella asked. "This is about your new obsession to capture Phineas. I haven't seen you this determined since Doofenshmirtz came to power."

"This is important, Isabella," Candace stated. "You know Phineas, you met him, and you met the other him. He's dangerous. He has the ability to bring us down. And you know he's trying."

"Then this has nothing to do with Vanessa," Isabella continued. "If you would let me try to find Phineas instead of having me at an administrative duty over my Firestorm Girls and the new government-"

"No Isabella," Candace interrupted. "I need you here."

"So you're determined to use me to get to Phineas?" A voice said at the door. Candace and Isabella turned towards the door to find Vanessa there.

"Vanessa..." Isabella began.

"I don't need to hear it Isabella," Vanessa said, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I've heard plenty already."

"VANESSA! I've been arguing in your favor this entire time!" Isabella insisted.

"It's okay," Vanessa said. "Because I'm going to change what I do during my free time. You don't need to worry about that flower shop anymore." And with that, Vanessa turned and walked away.

* * *

"WHAT?" Phineas asked, slightly exasperated. "You're ditching the flower shop plan?"

"I had to," Vanessa explained. "They were getting suspicious."

"Good point. Now we have to come up with a backup plan." With that, Phineas moved to start drawing blueprints while Vanessa turned and started walking towards HQ. She still had work to do for Isabella.


	21. The Day Ferb Discovered True Love

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter should explain why Phineas and Ferb changed in the movie.

* * *

While most of this was going on, Ferb was in the backyard of his house, working on a new melody. He kept thinking about Isabella, the beautiful girl who changed his life.

Ferb sighed and leaned back against the tree. _"I remember... It seems like only yesterday I became the person who I am today..."_ Ferb thought, recalling the events of August 5th.

* * *

**August 5th**

"Hey Ferb, where are you going?" Phineas called to Ferb as Candace had left them at the Flynn-Fletcher household while she muttered about having to go save her OTHER little brother and stepbrother. "Aren't you gonna play Doofopoly with me?"

"In a minute," Ferb said as he headed for his room. "I have some things to take care of."

While Phineas waited, Ferb got online and started browsing the web. There was something about Isabella that made him feel strange. It didn't take him long enough to realize that he was actually in love with her. But there was now a big problem: how can he win her heart?

_"It seems like girls have a thing for male musicians,"_ Ferb thought after searching through different websites thanks to Bing. _"I think father has a guitar around here somewhere. I can teach myself how to play it."_

But as Ferb was about to leave his room, he looked at his reflection in a mirror and realized that something was definitely wrong. _"There's no way on Earth that Isabella would want to go out with me when I look like this!"_ Ferb thought as he looked at his reflection. _"I definitely need to change my image."_

* * *

After a few minutes, Ferb finally came back downstairs wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses. However, Phineas did not recognize his stepbrother AT ALL.

"Who the heck are you?" Phineas asked the strange-looking boy.

"Your stepbrother..." Ferb said. "For like, forever..."

Phineas took a step back in surprise. "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"My new outfit," Ferb said with a grin. "I was thinking about changing my ensemble a bit."

"Well..." Phineas said. "I'm thinking your nuts. Put your Dooferalls back on before the Normbots see you. Don't you remember what Lord Doofenshmirtz said?"

"Let's just say I found someone else as my motivation," Ferb said, a picture of Isabella appearing in his head. "Now come on, let's find you something to wear."

"But...I'm fine with what I'm wearing," Phineas insisted. A sweatdrop came down the side of his head as he laughed nervously. "Honestly. Now let's forget this conversation ever happened and play another round of Doofopoly. What do you say? I...I'll...even let you spin first!"

"PHINEAS! Don't you want mum and father here right now?" Ferb asked. "I know how much you miss them."

Phineas looked at the family portrait and sighed. "Fine," he said. "But that doesn't mean I'll change."

* * *

**Present**

_"Thank you Bella,"_ Ferb thought, gazing at the lavender sky. _"Thank you so much for giving me the chance to meet someone like you."_


	22. Pushed Too Far

A/N: Yo folks. Myron Greenleaf here with another chapter of this wonderful story! Oh, and if you plan to see "Perry the Actorpus" and "Bullseye!" on September 30th, you're fabulous.

* * *

Candace was looking through some security photos to see about some recent crime that had been committed. She was trying to find the culprit when something caught her eye. Phineas and Vanessa were talking together in the picture. Now these pictures weren't old. They were taken and downloaded not eight hours ago.

"ISABELLA!" Candace shouted out the door to where Isabella came in sprinting.

"What...is...it...sir?" Isabella asked, panting.

"What do you see in this photo?" Candace asked.

"Uh...a building...an arcade to be precise..." Isabella said. "Sir, did you call me in here to ask me what I see in a photo for that crime you're investigating?"

"Yes, because I found something interesting when looking at it," Candace said. "I found Phineas and Vanessa together in this photo."

"What?" Isabella cried out. "Where?"

"Here," Candace said, pointing to the picture. "There they are together."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do sir?" Isabella asked, studying the photo as if her life depended on it.

"Expel her from your unit," Candace said simply. "Dismissed."

"Bu-... Yes, sir," Isabella said slowly making her way to the door.

"Good," Candace said, sitting down again to continue her investigation. _"Now I finally got you Phineas."_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Danville Park, Isabella found Phineas and Vanessa relaxing by what appeared to be what was left of the bridge.

"How's it goin'?" Vanessa asked Isabella.

"Not very well," Isabella replied. "You're expelled from The Firestorm Girls."

"WHAT?" Vanessa asked in shock. "Cuz, you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Vanessa," Isabella said. "But you've been siding with the enemy. I have no choice but to give you the pink slip."

As Isabella left, Vanessa was in tears. "I'm so sorry, princess," Phineas said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"For what?" Vanessa angrily asked as she stood up, tears coming from her eyes. "You cost me my job!"

"But-" Phineas began.

"Just leave me alone!" Vanessa hollered. "It's over!"

As Vanessa ran off, Phineas couldn't believe that he was dumped. He looked at his hands in shock. _"What kind of monster have I become?"_ the 11-year-old boy thought.


	23. Goodbye Conformist, Hello Phineas

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter is supposed to be a spoof on the bell tower scene from Spiderman 3.

* * *

Later that night, Phineas was in his room watching the rain fall outside his window. He felt lousy as his brain replayed what Vanessa had told him in Danville Park earlier.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Phineas thought as the steady rain pounded on. _"I made her lose her position with the Firestorm Girls, and now I feel so weird...like this feeling in my stomach that just won't go away."_

For some reason, this felt worse to Phineas than when his parents were killed. He felt really sick, like his dinner was coming up...

_"Maybe my parents dying wasn't, or will be, the worst thing that'll happen to me,"_ Phineas thought. _"Maybe, just maybe...but...do I love Vanessa more than I loved my own parents?"_

Realizing that, Phineas decided to let go of his dream of a perfect family. Upon doing so, he was no longer the conformist he was for most of his life. He felt newfound confidence inside him, opening more doors to him that he never imagined. He no longer had the desire to be like the other him. He was now a new person, complete with a new personality.

Wanting to see what the new him looked like, Phineas turned away from his window and looked at his reflection in the mirror. However, he saw the other him wearing black clothing. He put his hand to his face and watched in horror as his other self in the mirror copied him perfectly. That was when he realized that the other him wasn't in the mirror. It was himself...

Phineas wrenched himself away from the mirror. _"I don't even recognize myself anymore!"_ the 11-year-old boy thought as he looked back out the window. _"I have to end this, especially for Vanessa..."_

* * *

Speaking of Vanessa, she was in her room, looking at the dark purple sky as she watched it bombard the earth with little bullets of water. Downstairs somewhere, she heard laughter. She instantly recognized the people laughing were Ferb and Isabella.

**"Dad, I'm going to teach myself how to juggle."**

**"Good for you, buddy."**

More laughter confirmed what Vanessa was thinking. The laughing combined with the dialogue that floated up into her ear definitely marked it as Modern Family, a Wednesday night comedy on ABC about three unusual families.

But Vanessa wasn't thinking about that at all. She had concerns she needed to be thinking about. _"Oh Phineas..."_ the 10-year-old girl thought. _"Please... End this tantrum you're having... Please... Just snap out of it and return to normal."_

* * *

Back with Phineas, he was pulling his knife up to his head and watching it all happen from his mirror. _"This is definitely for you Vanessa,"_ he thought as the moment of which he dared drew near. _"Definitely for you..."_

SLASH!

Red locks from Phineas' head fell down to the ground as Phineas put the knife on his desk. Then he began reverting back to his original style. He removed his contacts and took these clothes off. He began spraying some kind of tan-remover on his body, allowing his skin to return to its normal paleness. Then he found the clothing he had gotten at Macy's and put them on, including his sunglasses.

_"That's better,"_ he thought as he looked out the window at the now heavily pouring rain. _"I WILL get Vanessa back no matter what. I won't lose her like I lost my parents."_

At that exact moment, thunder roared the loudest in over thirty years. It was as if nature itself approved of Phineas' reform.


	24. The Definition of Trust

A/N: Hey People! Myron Greenleaf here! To explain this chapter before you read it... Oddness. That's all I need to describe it. Now you people will go and say. How is it odd? Well if you are asking that by the end of this chapter... Well, I'm not going to explain that further.

* * *

Phineas smiled as the brightest flash of lightning arced across the sky as the thunder roared in the same instant, which meant that the lightning had started over his house.

But Phineas wasn't thinking about that. He had someone on his mind that he desperately wanted to talk to. More than Candace, Isabella, or even Ferb. He was wanting to talk with Vanessa.

Phineas immediately began cleaning up. He brushed the locks into a pan which was throwing the locks of hair into the trash, discarded the chemicals that made his skin return to normal, put the knife he had used to cut his hair away, and finally he was ready.

* * *

Phineas walked slowly over to Vanessa's house, thinking about how he was going to say anything. _"How could I ask her to forgive me without making her even more upset?"_ Phineas thought as he came to a complete stop right in front of the front door. _"Well, I guess I'll find out soon."_ Then he knocked on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa heard the door knocking. She headed for downstairs and approached the door. She looked through the peephole.

_"Phineas?"_ the 10-year-old girl thought. She was about to open the door, but she didn't. _"No, I can't do this,"_ she thought. _"He ruined my life. Why should I even trust him?"_

The door knocked again. However, Vanessa took a few steps back, heading for the staircase.

* * *

"Look Vanessa," Phineas said, hoping Vanessa was listening to him. "I'm sorry everything has happened this way. I've gone back to how I looked when you first met me, but I'm not hoping for much change with this action. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm really sorry, Vanessa. For all the pain, suffering, and doubt you've caused yourself over me."

* * *

Vanessa looked at the door again. She could have sworn she heard Phineas' voice crack with sadness. _"I'm not sure if he's telling the truth,"_ she thought as she reached for the doorknob the door. _"But I'll have to see if he is."_

* * *

At this point, Phineas was close to tears when the door opened to reveal Vanessa standing there, smiling. "Of course, apology accepted," she said.


	25. Just Friends

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter may or may not be corny depending on how you read it.

* * *

Phineas was about to hug Vanessa, but she stopped him. "Hold on a minute," she said. "I said I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean we're dating again."

"But I changed," Phineas insisted. "I love you more than I loved my parents. I'm no longer the scared conformist I was for most of my life. Don't you still love me?"

"Not anymore," Vanessa explained. "But I still see you as a good friend."

"So what are you saying?" Phineas asked.

Vanessa approached Phineas and reached up to his head, gently caressing his newly-cut hair. "I'm saying we should just be friends for now," the 10-year-old girl explained. "And who knows? Maybe we'll start dating again if things are okay between us."

Phineas sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said. _"Now I know what I have to do tomorrow..."_


	26. The Morning Afterwards

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Myron Greenleaf's a bit busy to work on the fanfic with me, so I'll cover for him until things clear up.

* * *

The next morning started off roughly and only got worse for the Flynn-Fletcher household. Candace didn't feel like eating breakfast with her remaining family. Instead, she passed the kitchen and went straight for the door, ignoring her brother and stepbrother. She closed the door behind her, looked up at the sky, and came to a decision. She began heading for the extreme paintball arena for target practice, not that she needed any, but it helped calm her down.

After the fiasco over breakfast ended up in pancake batter all over and uncooked pancakes everywhere, and Phineas and Ferb were finished cleaning up the mess, they took to the backyard, each pursuing their own specials interests. Phineas was sketching some very complicated blueprints. Ferb, meanwhile, was working on a new melody on his classical guitar. Ferb didn't want to talk to his stepbrother because of the latter's behavior over the past week.

"So..." Phineas said in an attempt to make small talk. The constant strumming of the guitar and the constant silence was wearing down on him. "Vanessa dumped me, but she still sees me as a good friend."

"Not my problem _Phineas_," Ferb said, not looking up from his music sheet while adding bitter emphasis on his stepbrother's name.

Phineas took a deep breath and decided to change the subject while his stepbrother was in the mood to talk. "I heard Isabella got you interested in a sitcom last night..."

Ferb flinched. What Phineas said wasn't a question. "Yes, yes she did."

Getting agitated with the single sentence answers that he was getting, Phineas thought of the most random thing he could think of. "I think they should cross-breed a poodle and an elephant and call it a poolephant."

"Seriously?" Ferb asked, looking up for the first time. "Is that seriously the best thing you could think of to change the subject to?"

Phineas frustratingly erased a small error on a blueprint in his small thirty page pile of blueprints. "I'm just sick and tired of your one sentence answers and you barely even recognizing I'm here, let alone talking to me..."

"I would hate to be you then," Ferb said non-caringly as he went back to strumming his guitar.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street, Vanessa was trying to convince Isabella to let Phineas come back to The Resistance.

"Oh, come on. Please cuz?" Vanessa asked. "Phineas has really changed. I've seen it for myself. He's practically a new person!"

"But the thing is..." Isabella said. "That may be true, but Candace would never allow it. She's been in the extreme paintball arena for hours so far today. It doesn't seem like she's ready to just forgive him. Especially after he beat her in a fight."

"Is that what this is about?" Vanessa asked, turning towards the window which had the view of the extreme paintball arena in it.

"I don't know," Isabella admitted. "But it's really not helping anything."


	27. Gears of War 3

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter includes cameos from me and fellow YouTubers mk45x, SBBFDlightoverlord, and MegaPokepoke2.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Vanessa was deciding how to put some last-minute touches to her outfit for the next day's victory party. With all of the Normbots destroyed, she had almost the entire day to devote to her dress.

Isabella on the other hand, could care less about what the party attire she was going to wear would look like.

"What do you think Isabella?" Vanessa asked as she held up two pairs of shoes. "Should I go with the formal sandals or the regular high heels?"

"Must you really ask me about it?" Isabella asked with a bored expression on her face.

"You know what?" Vanessa asked as she put her shoes down. "I can always worry about it after I help you with your own outfit."

Isabella looked up in shock and surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're completely unprepared," Vanessa explained. "Lucky for you, I know exactly what you need."

Isabella groaned loudly as her cousin dragged her out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas was dancing with what looked like a wooden dummy. Earlier in the day, he had seen a video on TooYoube about a couple dancing at a wedding. The 11-year-old boy decided to win back his ex-girlfriend's heart by reenacting that exact same dance sequence with her at the victory party.

Unfortunately for Phineas, it wasn't going well when it came to learning the dance itself. _"Darn it!"_ Phineas thought as he failed once again to do the dance properly and ended up face first on the floor after tripping over himself. _"Neil Patrick Harris and Cobie Smulders made this seem so easy in the video!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Vanessa was doing her best to help Isabella with her...not so colorful ensemble for the victory party. However, her cousin wasn't having the same excited emotions about what to wear as she was.

"So I was thinking about using some peach lip-gloss," Vanessa said. "I think you don't really need any makeup because you're naturally pretty on your own..."

To this, Isabella paid no heed. Instead, she was interested in the new game being featured at GameStop. It was promoting the new Gears of War 3 video game. Her eyes sparked with interest and happiness as she found something actually entertaining to her. Her eyes widened with happiness and shock when she saw the poster asking people to come in and test the new game.

_"I'm sure one little round wouldn't hurt anything..."_ Isabella quickly thought as she walked into the store.

* * *

Once inside, Isabella looked around. The store was way larger than she had originally thought it would, with games on racks for as far as the eye could see. The main attraction, however, was the customer testing of Gears of War 3, which was being played by a 24-year-old boy while a 15-year-old girl who appeared to be from Holland, a 17-year-old boy who was wearing a Tom and Jerry t-shirt, and a young girl who was wearing a Bulbasaur t-shirt cheered him on.

Isabella approached the small group with interest still gleaming in her eyes. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a tough voice.

The guy paused the game and looked over at Isabella. "Oh, you know...just checking out the newest Xbox 360 game," he answered smoothly.

"Hey, wait a minute..." the girl wearing the Bulbasaur t-shirt said. "Aren't you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro? The leader of The Firestorm Girls?"

"You know me?" Isabella asked, confused.

"The Battle of the Mall was all over the news," the girl continued. "Oh, I'm Kari, and this is Ken, S.B, and Lisa." Ken was the 24-year-old boy, S.B. was the 17-year-old boy, and Lisa was the 15-year-old girl.

"Pleased to meet you," Isabella said, grinning. "Now do you think I can have a shot at the game?"

"Sure thing," Ken said as he gave Isabella an extra controller and reset the game for another player in multiplayer. "I could use some extra help on this level."

* * *

As for Phineas...imagine him with a red face because of the amount of times he had hitting his face on the floor from the amount of times that he had hit the floor. Then you get the idea of what Phineas looked like. The wooden dummy was still miraculously intact after being beaten up so thoroughly by the floor. Ferb was annoyed because the attempts and failed attempts were so loud, he couldn't concentrate on his new melody very well.

"Do you mind?" Ferb finally asked. "I'm trying to work here!"

"Well excuse me for practicing for the dance at the victory party," Phineas responded.

* * *

Back at the mall, Isabella was having a ton of fun with her new friends that she had made.

"You're good," Ken commented after finishing a level with Isabella where she didn't lose a single life.

"Thanks," Isabella replied casually. "It's really like fighting Normbots, only it's more virtual."

"Hey, would any of you guys want a turn?" Ken asked his friends.

"Nah," S.B. said. "I'm good."

"It's more of your thing than mine," Lisa replied.

"I'm more of a 'make peace, not war' kind of person," Kari replied.

As if on cue, Vanessa rushed into the scene. "There you are, Isabella!" she scolded. "We don't have time for you to run off and play with random people you meet!"

"Sorry?" Isabella asked without really meaning it.

"Oh never mind," Vanessa said. "Just come on. I want to see if headbands look good on you or not."

Just as Isabella was about to leave, she exchanged phone numbers with Kari, S.B., Lisa, and Ken so she can hang out with them another time.

* * *

A/N: Kari=me, Ken=mk45x, S.B.=SBBFDlightoverlord, and Lisa=MegaPokepoke2.


	28. Extreme Paintball

A/N: Myron Greenleaf here. I'm sorry that I missed my last chapter. I'm being swamped with pointless things to do that I really need to do for pointless reasons, given to me by pointless people... If you can understand that, it wasn't that big of an achievement... Now. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Phineas threw the dummy into the closet, finally taking a break. He walked into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of lemonade, and took several large gulps of the drink before stopping to take in a gulp of air. That's when he noticed the kitchen clock.

It was 4:30pm. Candace normally would have been home from the extreme paintball arena by then, but she wasn't. Phineas saw Ferb was strumming a melody that he had been working on for quite some time now. Not that he had cared much for the melody, but this was his stepbrother.

Phineas rushed upstairs and went into his sister's room and saw all of the extreme paintball guns that were just laying there in several bags. Phineas looked through each of the bags and finally found the ones he was looking for: the bags that were labeled with his name, as well as Ferb's. Phineas grabbed them and ran downstairs.

Ferb looked up in surprise when just as he put his guitar down, a giant bag of extreme paintball equipment landed right next to him.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas said, a sparkling gleam in his eyes. "We're going to go meet Candace at the extreme paintball arena. I'm not just going to stay within the compound of our house for the rest of my life while Candace is out burning off all the calories she consumes."

Ferb nodded and picked up the gear, determined to hit Phineas in the head in revenge for distracting him from his melody earlier. Phineas was just trying to get Candace to talk to him. Even if it was about extreme paintball, it would be preferred to just being ignored.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two stepbrothers arrived at the extreme paintball arena, showed their passes to the security (aka: Major Monogram), and went into the wilderness portion of the arena, Candace's favorite section.

"So Ferb," Phineas said with a smile. "Want to go find Candace and see if we can't play each other?"

Ferb shrugged as he moved to put his extreme paintball gear on. Phineas did likewise. In less than five minutes, they had all the gear they would need on, the guns were loaded on safety, and the two stepbrothers were searching for their sister.

"I'm not seeing her Phineas," Ferb said after several minutes of searching the forest.

"Well, we probably just need to keep looking," Phineas said optimistically. "I'm sure we'll find her eventually."

"Maybe she's just following you guys," a girl's voice said from behind them. Both stepbrothers looked around to find Candace staring down at the two of them. "What do you two want?"

"A round or two?" Phineas offered.

"And what about The Firestorm Girls?" Candace asked. "It isn't like nobody has any duties right now."

"You're right," Phineas said. "Which is why they're all setting up tomorrow's party."

"Then why aren't you?" Candace asked.

"Because I'm doing this," Phineas said, holding up his paint pistol and firing straight into Candace's torso.

As a result of being fired upon at point blank range by Phineas's high caliber paint pistol, Candace was thrown several feet backwards. Yes. It was that high of a caliber, and that short of a range. After groaning in pain, Candace stood up to find neither her brother nor stepbrother where they were. They were making a mad dash for the wooded area before Candace could get her gun and return fire.

The match was on.


	29. How to Be a Girl

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This is a spoof on a scene from My Fair Goalie, which is officially my favorite Phineas and Ferb episode.

Away from Phineas and the rest of his family, Isabella and Vanessa were returning home after a shopping spree at the mall. Vanessa had forgiven her cousin for ditching her for a video game, much to Isabella's slight relief.

"Alright cuz," Vanessa merrily said as she put the bags on the table. "Not that we're done with the shopping, I just think it's time to work on your behavior."

"What do you mean 'my behavior'?" Isabella asked, putting air quotes up when she said 'my behavior'. "My behavior's okay for a party of fighters."

"No no no," Vanessa said. "It isn't that. It's more about dealing with boys. I noticed your relationship with Ferb isn't where it could be. It's great, but it could be improved."

"That's probably because he's always treating me like I'm some really spoiled, rotten, oh-so perfect, pink-obsessed, girly-girl-like, princess who needs to be watched constantly," Isabella complained.

"You do realize that he does it because he cares about you, right?" Vanessa asked. "He may not be my type, but I can help you learn to accept his compliments and other such things that he sends your way that you normally just blow right off."

_"It really is awfully easy to be a girl  
__There's so many small things that you need to know  
__But the results I guarantee are large and diverse  
__And worth all of the effort, you will get  
__It's okay if you're blushing  
__And your eyes can't stare at feet  
__Your speaking voice is audible and pleasing to his ears  
__Your legs are still when standing  
__Your feet can't step on his  
__Your hands are free of scratches  
__But that's not all you need to know  
__You shouldn't groan or flinch or eye-roll, or even look bored  
__A girl never punches, kicks, or smack  
__She knows which purse, lipstick, and shoes to use and when  
__And if he wants a kiss it's so not good to shove  
__It's okay to get complimented once or twice  
__Always smile and say 'thanks' if that does happen  
__Girls are plesant and very caring  
__And that's really all you need to know"_

When Vanessa was done, Isabella heard the song Moonlight Serenade from her cell phone, her custom ringtone for when Ferb called. Isabella answered it. "Hello?"

"ISABELLA! I need a favor," Ferb said really quietly into the microphone.

"Uh...sure..." Isabella said, not sure what to make of the situation. "What can I do?"

"Come to the extreme paintball arena with your gear. And hurry," Ferb continued to whisper. "Oh no. Gotta-"

The message was cut off. "Who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"Ferb," Isabella explained. "And I'm guessing he's having a hard time at the extreme paintball arena."


	30. Finding the Stepbrothers

A/N: Myron Greenleaf here. I must say. I wanna find this paintball arena and have a round or two in it. I mean seriously. It is huge!

* * *

Isabella and Vanessa raced to their rooms immediately, grabbed their extreme paintball gear, went as fast as they could to the extreme paintball arena, showed their passes to be admitted entry to the facility, went into the changing room, put on their gear, loaded their paint pistols, and raced out into the arena.

"I'm not seeing them Vanessa," Isabella insisted.

"Well I'm not having much luck either, cuz," Vanessa replied.

Isabella then began signaling the plan to find the two stepbrothers. Isabella would go right, while Vanessa would go left. They would follow two different paths that were parallel to each other until they found the stepbrothers. This was a simple and effective plan because it was easy to follow the the other in a straight line and if one of them was attacked or ambushed, the other would be far enough away to not get caught in the attack or an ambush as well, but close enough to provide support. It was one of the battle strategies that was designed by The Resistance against the Normbot armies.

Both cousins set out in separate paths, still parallel to each other about fifty feet from each other. They were looking for some signs of the Flynn-Fletcher stepbrothers, including anything to tell them where they would be located.

As each second ticked by, Vanessa was getting more and more frustrated. It was well into the fifteen minute mark and both girls had seen neither hide nor tail of the stepbrothers when they decided to reunite and work out where they could be.

"We've been looking for fifteen minutes Isabella!" Vanessa insisted. "Maybe we should go and check to see if they left. That way we can know if they are still here or not."

"You can, I'm going to keep looking for Ferb," Isabella said, picking up her paintball pistol and sniper rifle. "I'll meet you here in fifteen minutes. Call me if they left the arena already." Isabella pointed to a spot on the map, which would be the new rendezvous for the two cousins.

"I sure will," Vanessa said before picking up her twin paintball pistols and headed towards the entrance of the arena.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Vanessa and Isabella had once again met up.

"I couldn't find them," Isabella said, slightly disappointed.

"It's okay," Vanessa said. "At least they're still in the arena. None of the Flynn-Fletchers have left. And I found out Candace is still here, which is probably why Ferb called for help."

"Well that makes sense," Isabella noted. "So if Candace is here, then the two stepbrothers would go to ground until reinforcements arrive, in which case, it would be us..."

"So what would be the most easily defensible place in the arena?" Vanessa asked as she stood up.

"Probably the highest point, the rocky slope over by the far wall," Isabella said, picking her weapons.

"Right. That's also the one place we never really went towards when looking for them," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, it would have been too hard to look up on the rocks without being seen," Isabella confirmed. "So if we can get to the edge of the forest, then we can watch from the shadows and see if we can't find Ferb and Candace dueling somewhere."

"Right," Vanessa said before taking off with Isabella not twenty feet away, on a parallel path.

* * *

After five minutes, the two of them had reached the edge of the forest and found Ferb and Candace in a firefight with paint against each other. Candace was shooting much more frequently than Ferb. Phineas was just barely visible behind rock, struggling to even sit up. Obviously in pain.

Vanessa noticed this last part. "PHINEAS!" she hollered.


	31. Well, it's about time!

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I got the idea for the ending of this chapter from the Doctor Who special Planet of the Dead.

* * *

Vanessa dropped her bag, ran over to Phineas, and hugged him platonically. Tears were streaming down her face and she was wondering if he was okay or going to be okay.

"Vanessa?" Phineas barely managed to whisper. "Is that you?"

Vanessa took off his now fully paint-spattered sunglasses. "Of course it's me," she replied as she went back to hugging him. "So what happened here?"

"Candace ambushed Ferb and I," Phineas explained. "I got shot in the leg and Ferb half dragged and half carried me to this spot where he and Candace have pretty much been dueling ever since. But this wasn't like last time. The paintball weapons she is using right now actually hurt..."

Vanessa immediately let go of Phineas, afraid of making this more painful for him than it already was. "She's probably still really upset with you for ditching your post and betraying her," the 10-year-old girl guessed.

"I don't know what I was even thinking," Phineas admitted. "The only thing that was on my mind was avenging my parents. I was able to become a new person because you mean more to me than anything or anyone else I know."

Vanessa knew Phineas meant every word just by looking into his dark blue eyes. There was something different about them that proved her right. She saw the feeling of happiness and not lying and betrayal in his eyes. But those only supported her theory; there was one more thing that she didn't recognize at first which cemented it. Possibly forever: genuine passion.

"Hey, do you remember when I said that we should just be friends?" Vanessa asked without really realizing it.

"Of course," Phineas said. "What about it?"

"I lied," Vanessa admitted, then she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


	32. One Heck of a Busy Morning

A/N: Bonjour people who know French. Myron Greenleaf here... I just realized... Whenever I'm saying I'm 'here'... I always put the word 'here' down... Kinda strange... Oh well. I was probably supposed to put more into this chapter... But you know... Lots to do, not much time to do it, and I've got brownies to eat :D. And I'm actually sure that somebody is going to review this with the sentence: "Hey. I've got brownies also :D/:)/8^D" or something along those lines... SO if that is true... *blink* *blink* *cricket*

* * *

Vanessa had taken her own initiative and, using Isabella for help, carried Phineas out of the arena with Ferb and Candace arguing silently behind them over who's fault it was that Phineas got injured in the first place.

Phineas was taken to his room while Vanessa quickly bandaged his wounds before she left for the night with Isabella.

* * *

The next day, Vanessa was up earlier than usual. She was interested in seeing just how much her advice had affected her cousin. The answer wasn't far in coming.

"Hey cuz," Vanessa said over a bowl of cereal. "Are you ready for the victory party tonight?"

"Probably not," Isabella admitted while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Why don't you follow my advice for the party on how you should act in front of Ferb?" Vanessa asked. "It'll help-"

"Yeah, but here's the thing," Isabella said in between mouthfuls of cereal. "Everything you said in that song isn't me in the slightest."

"Yeah, but everyone changes," Vanessa pushed. "Everyone becomes a different person eventually. You can start a new life now. Sort of like Phineas did...only...hopefully you won't be going that extreme."

"Are you going to keep pestering me until I at least try it?" Isabella asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much," Vanessa said, smiling at her cousin. Isabella just groaned. "Great," Vanessa said. "When can we get started?"

"How about never?" Isabella said, getting up from the table. "I'm not going to try it. There are still things that need to be done."

"And you can leave that to the rest of The Firestorm Girls," Vanessa said. "I took the liberty of telling them that you were busy today and that they shouldn't miss you in the final preparations for the party."

"You did what now?" Isabella asked dumbstruck.

"I-In short...called you in sick..." Vanessa said, going up to her cousin and began pushing her back up the stairs to her room. "Now come on. We're burning daylight."

"Vanessa..." Isabella groaned as she was unwillingly pushed up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two stepbrothers were recovering from their extreme paintball game against Candace.

"How are you?" Ferb asked his stepbrother, who was forced to lay down on the couch to keep from expending too much energy before his leg wounds would actually recover, and it wasn't that they were severe, it was just that the legs needed a few hours to rest and recover.

"I've been worse," Phineas said as he sat up. "But at least I know that my leg won't be in a cast for tonight's dance."

"Really?" Ferb asked, unimpressed. "You were just beaten up in extreme paintball by your sister and all you can think about is dancing with your girlfriend tonight?"

"I try to think about the positive things," Phineas said with a smile. "Now what do you think the girls are up to?"

"Practicing either behavior or dancing..." Ferb guessed. He wasn't far off at all.


	33. Isabella's True Self

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. There's nothing much to say about this chapter.

* * *

Vanessa had decided to use the next few hours she had to herself for getting her ensemble ready for the party. First, she took a shower and used coconut-scented shampoo and conditioner. After ten minutes of showering and applying lotion, she exited the bathroom wearing a pink flower-printed robe.

Isabella came up the stairs, which the top of it is located right next to the bathroom, and started sniffing the air thoroughly. "Why do I smell coconuts?" Isabella asked after determining that the scent she had picked up was indeed coconuts.

"Scented shampoo and conditioner," Vanessa said, tossing the bottle to Isabella, who had caught it and was reading the label. "Scented hair happens to be a turn-on. You should really try it."

"No thanks," Isabella said, handing the bottle back. "I don't want to smell like the beach."

"How long are you going to be this stubborn?" Vanessa asked as she started heading over to her room.

"When you finally let me do what I want," Isabella replied promptly.

However, instead of answering, Vanessa pulled a mirror on wheels over and right up against her cousin and stood next to her. "What do you see?"

"Us," Isabella stubbornly answered.

"Well, I see something entirely different," Vanessa said. "I see the type of girl that Ferb sees on a regular basis. He doesn't want to see this tonight. He wants to see the girl he's glad to call his girlfriend. And I know, deep down inside of you that you're dying to let yourself become this girlfriend that Ferb wants to have. And who knows? Maybe you'll change your ensemble if he likes it."

"I don't think so," Isabella replied knowingly while at the same time, started looking away from the mirror.

Vanessa, however, had a different idea in mind. She pushed Isabella past the mirror and shoved her into the room and locked the doors and windows. "Sorry cuz, it's for your own good you know," Vanessa said with a smile.

* * *

The next several hours were torturous for Isabella. Vanessa treated her like a store manikin. Isabella, however, thought that an evil demon had made its home right in her cousin and was taking its anger out on her for some reason.

When Vanessa had finally declared that Isabella was 'perfect', she started working on her own ensemble. She wore her dress that she had gotten at Macy's (the strapless light blue one that had a bit of lilac in the skirt) and sapphire-studded sandals. Her makeup consisted of peach-scented lipgloss and lilac eyeshadow.

Isabella, on the other hand, looked for better than her cousin did. She wore an elegant black dress that was inspired by a butterfly and black stilettos. Her hair was put down and the front parts of it were held back by a black bow. Her face was completely devoid of makeup, obvious proof that she was already pretty without the need for makeup.

"So what do you think?" Vanessa asked. "Do you look pretty or what?"

"I honestly don't recognize myself," Isabella said.

Vanessa looked over at the clock. "It's almost 8pm," she said as she unlocked the bedroom door. "Come on. I bet Phineas and Ferb are here."


	34. One Lame Party

A/N: Hola for all of you who know Spanish. I mean. Who doesn't know hola right? Myron Greenleaf here with... I'm not exactly sure what this is... A bunch of flashbacks really... ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Vanessa and Isabella walked down the stairs and opened the door just as Phineas was about to knock. Vanessa's eyes sparkled with interest at what the stepbrothers were wearing. Ferb was hanging back, staring at Isabella. He was wearing a simple tux with a small rose. Phineas, on the other hand, was wearing a black tuxedo t-shirt, black jeans, black converse sneakers, and his trademark sunglasses. Behind his shades, Phineas was watching Vanessa carefully.

"Well?" Isabella asked semi-impatiently. She wanted to go to the party and start talking with the other Firestorm Girls about things like security for the party...not that anybody would have the guts to attack a room full of soldiers that brought down the Doofenshmirtz regime. "Shall we?"

Vanessa nodded her approval of Isabella's polite way of asking to move on with the situation.

* * *

The two couples left the premises of the Garcia-Shapiro residence and began moving towards city hall, where the victory party was located.

"So what do you think will be happening at this party?" Vanessa asked, trying to relieve the silence.

"Probably some type of dancing," Phineas offered.

"And maybe a speech or two," Ferb grimaced.

"Maybe Phineas will get arrested..." Isabella guessed. Everyone else just stared at her. "What? Everyone knows that Phineas peeved Candace off."

"Well nobody's denying that!" Phineas said. "And we all know how that even started."

**Flashback**

_About halfway through the flight, artillery from the far side of the stronghold began to open fire with fuses to detonate well in the air, turning the artillery into anti-aircraft cannons._

_"Uh," Phineas said. "I'm guessing that those aren't our side shooting at us."_

_Candace turned around, noticed the flak and continued to push her way to friendly territory._

_A single missile cruised towards them that was fired by Ginger directed at the artillery behind the Flynn-Fletchers. It was miss-launched and was aimed directly at the Flynn-Fletchers. Candace saw it and tried to dodge it, but because the second car was only cabled to the first, it swung around and hit the missile. The cable snapped from the stress of the two transport cars flying apart from each other._

_Phineas was reaching out crying out "NO!" as he saw his mother and stepfather fly away from them, straight towards the Normbot army. Candace tried to swing her car back around to go catch them, but the blast still forced them away._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah..." Vanessa quietly muttered.

**Flashback**

_"HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY DO THAT WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE SHOT OUT OF THE SKY BY OUR OWN MISSILE SUPPORT?" Phineas hollered. "HOW CAN YOU JUST PUSH THEIR DEATHS ASIDE LIKE THAT?"_

_"I'm not Phineas. They're dead, but we need to keep fighting, so the war can finally be over once and for all," Candace replied sadly._

_"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEIR DEATHS!" Phineas accused. "YOU'RE THE RESISTANCE LEADER, SO YOU HAVE IT GOOD! ALL YOU NEED IS FOR THE WAR TO BE OVER AND YOUR LIFE CAN BE PERFECT! WELL MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD, YOU DON'T CARE, SO I'M OUT OF HERE!" Phineas stormed out of the house in a fit of rage. Vanessa tried to follow him, but Isabella held her back, shaking her head._

**End Flashback**

"I consider that a low point in our family," Ferb said. "Oh, we're here." The 10-year-old boy pointed to a large brick building with a guard at the front door admitting people who were allowed in as they came.

"Well I guess that this is it," Phineas said. "This is the victory party that we all fought so hard for."

"And you chose to come to this in that?" Ferb asked, motioning the entire attire that Phineas had chosen.

"What?" Phineas asked, feinting shock. "It's a classic."

"Including the sunglasses?" Ferb asked.

"Still part of the classics," Phineas said before taking Vanessa's hand and walking her up to the guard, saying their names, and entering the building. Ferb rolled his eyes, but he did the same thing with Isabella.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, and Isabella were all visibly shocked at the final preparations amounted to the party. An old boombox was playing fifties music from the corner, a ripped banner that read 'Victory Party!' hung at the front of the room, a bunch of plastic seats were off to the side, and the only refreshments were carrot sticks and bottled water.

But the worst part was that everyone else was wearing their Resistance uniforms.

"Is this seriously what half a month of preparation has brought about?" Vanessa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Apparently," Phineas replied. "Although it may have been on purpose that it turned out this way."

"Of course it was," a voice said behind them. Everyone looked around to see Candace leaning against the door frame. "Having a nice time so far?"

"Sure, but what's with the fifties music?" Ferb asked.

"What? I like it simple," Candace replied.

"Sure..." Ferb replied. Candace shook her head and went off to talk to other people.

"Simple?" Phineas asked.

"Well how would you have described it?" Vanessa asked.

"Unorthodox," Phineas replied. "As well as strange, odd, old-fashioned, and tacky."

"Fair enough," Isabella replied. "Think anything interesting will happen tonight besides what we've already seen?"

"Anything really. At least, I'm hoping that something interesting will happen." Phineas said, giving thoughts on what could happen.

"Like what?" Vanessa asked, leaning against him.

That's when the west wall of the building exploded and dozens of Normbots flew in every second.

Phineas withdrew his concealed knife and got into a fighting stance. "Like that," he said.


	35. Long Silky Black Locks of Hair

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Try to figure out which reference Vanessa makes in this chapter.

* * *

"What the heck are Normbots doing here?" Vanessa asked, looking over at Phineas. "I thought you said that you got rid of them all, including their leader!"

"I thought I did," Phineas replied. "Doofenshmirtz must be up to his old tricks again."

* * *

Speaking of Doofenshmirtz, he was in a jail cell holding his toy train like a baby. "Who's a good Choo-Choo?" he asked the inanimate object. "You are!"

* * *

"Yeah right!" Vanessa told Phineas. "And I happen to be his long-lost daughter. Now what do you say we finish these drones off?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Phineas replied, stepping in front of Vanessa. "I'll take care of this." Then he turned around, gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips, and ran towards the Normbots.

* * *

Across the room, Isabella and Ferb were cornered by several Normbots. The Normbots had their arms turned into saws and were slowly closing in on the couple.

"You didn't bring any weapons, did you?" Ferb asked.

"Nope," Isabella replied. "Vanessa wouldn't allow it in the slightest."

"Then can you use some fighting techniques that would blow these Normbots away?" Ferb asked.

"It's kind of hard to do something like that in this outfit," Isabella said, referring to what she was wearing.

Suddenly, one of the Normbots grabbed Isabella by the wrists, and used its free arm which was the saw, to move in, trying to cut her head off. Lucky for Isabella, she was able to escape...at a cost. The back of her neck felt strange to her, but she knew immediately what had happened when she saw it on the floor: her hair was chopped off.

Ferb was shocked at what he was looking at. Isabella might have dodged the Normbot's saw, but her hair wasn't so lucky and it was sawed off. What was once long black locks of hair, became shoulder-length and uneven. Instead of angrily attacking the Normbots, Ferb just approached Isabella and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Ferb," Isabella said, patting his back. "It's just hair. I was going to get it cut anyway."

Ferb silently disagreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phineas and Candace back-to-back, drawing the attention of most of the attacking Normbots. But he wasn't interested in that at the moment. He didn't want to tell Isabella, but the reason he liked seeing her have her hair done in a ponytail was because he loved the feeling of his hands in her silky black hair.

Vanessa, who wasn't allowed to participate in the battle, was watching the scene from her position behind the 50's boombox when she got an idea. She took out her phone, already calculating what she would need. "Go to Garcia-Shapiro residence," she said.

**Garcia-Shapiro residence located.**

* * *

Vanessa looked around and found herself in her room. She didn't waste a second. She ran frantically around the house and began picking up supplies, but most importantly, she got out of her ensemble, as well as got rid of the makeup that was on her face, and back into her Firestorm Girls uniform. If she was going to go back into a fighting zone, she wasn't going to do it in an outfit she couldn't defend herself in. "Go to city hall, victory party room," she said when she was finally ready.

**City hall, victory party room located.**

* * *

Vanessa blinked and found herself next to Ferb and Isabella, who were shocked to see her just materialize there.

"What's all this?" Ferb asked when he noticed all the supplies that Vanessa had brought.

"Everything you'll need to fix this," Vanessa explained, referring to Isabella's hair. "A hospital room bucket, shampoo, conditioner, a quick-E blow dryer, which happens to be one of my inventions, and Phineas' hair-growing spray."

"Really?" Isabella asked, a little more than slightly annoyed.

"I've encountered people with worse hair emergencies," Vanessa said, not taking into account Isabella's annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to help."

* * *

"Vanessa!" Phineas said. "I thought I said I'll handle it and for you not to get in involved."

"You did," Vanessa said, kicking a Normbot into four others, causing them to explode. "I just didn't listen."

"Wonderful," Phineas muttered, then when he remembered Vanessa had her phone with her. "Hey Vanessa, can you still teleport with your phone?"

"I sure can," Vanessa replied. "Why?"

"Can you go and get my hover-shoes attachments from my house?" Phineas asked.

"Sure thing," Vanessa replied, then she took out her cell phone. "Go to Flynn-Fletcher residence."

**Flynn-Fletcher residence located.**

* * *

When Vanessa teleported, Ferb got some bottles of water that were on the refreshments table. Then he emptied them into the bucket.

"Ferb, it's really not that big of a deal," Isabella insisted.

"It is to me," Ferb said, then he began the procedure. He untied Isabella's hair and put the bow next to him before dipping her head in the bucket, getting her hair damp. Then he applied the shampoo, gently massaging her scalp in the process. After washing off the shampoo, he applied the conditioner. After washing off the conditioner, he used the quick-E blow dryer to get her hair fully dried. Once that was done, he used the hair-growing spray to get her hair back to its usual length. Finally, he fixed her hair the way it was done before, with the front parts held back by the black bow.

"Ferb, why did you do this?" Isabella asked.

"Because it's who you are," Ferb explained as he made her look at him. "Your name means 'beautiful', which perfectly matches your appearance. I refuse to see your beauty tarnished in any way."

"Ferb..." Isabella said, her voice cracking. "Please stop telling me that. I'm not a pretty girl."

"Bella, I'm sick of you not seeing the obvious," Ferb said. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever saw. But it's not because of how you look right now. It's because of how you always look every day. I know you grew up listening to Candace, but seriously, she's not exactly into love."

Ferb showed Isabella what he was talking about. Candace was battling Normbots with her boyfriend, Jeremy. However, the relationship didn't change her personality.

"Do you want to dance after this?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Candace firmly replied. "If you want this relationship to work, you need to remember the three things: no hugging, no kissing, and don't even THINK about touching any part of my body."

Isabella snickered. "Your point?" she asked Ferb.

Ferb made Isabella look at him again. "Your time with Candace made you clueless to love. You don't even care about your appearance. You really are the most beautiful girl in all of Danville."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Prove it," she said.

"Alright then," Ferb said. "What about this?" Then he leaned forward and kissed Isabella.

Isabella felt something unusual in her stomach, like there were living moths inside her. That's when she realized what it was: passion.

_"Is Ferb right?"_ the 10-year-old girl thought. _"Am I really as pretty as he says?"_ After realizing that he was right, Isabella kissed back, gladly accepting the concept of beauty.


	36. Teamwork Wins the War

A/N: Myron Greenleaf here with another chapter... I must warn you, I'm writing this authors note before writing the chapter, so if I underplay my warning, oops... This chapter is entirely fighting as requested by Stinkfly3. She plans (I think) to try to finish up the story within the next few chapters. But of course, you can't have love when you are on the verge of death... Well you could, but that's not what we're good at writing...  
Now, I know I'm forgetting something... Oh right... My trademark :P ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Candace and her younger brother were back-to-back for the past several minutes. Normbots had encircled them and were closing in on them slowly. The two siblings weren't thinking that they would be making this out alive, but that isn't the way to be thinking right? Right. The two Flynns had other things on their mind. Most of their thoughts were directed at each other's safety. There were dozens of people who had shown up at the party (including newcomer Django Brown), but most didn't know how to fight. Only the few that really could fight were being quickly overrun trying to protect the non-combatants before they were hurt, or worse, killed.

But not all of the combatants were fighting. The only two who weren't fighting ended up being Ferb and Isabella, the latter being forced to remain out of the battle by the former because of the hair crisis that had occurred only a few minutes earlier.

Of course, this angered those who were fighting.

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted from across the room. "Vanessa told me Isabella has had bad hair days before, and she apparently ignores them! Can't you work on her hair another time? You know...when the fighting is over?"

"No," Ferb insisted.

"He considers my hair an 'emergency'!" Isabella called out.

"Great..." Phineas muttered before jumping high in the air and landing on a Normbot and kicked off, launching himself against another while the first went crashing into several more, all exploded.

"Well what could they say?" Vanessa asked, spinning around and pouring water against several more Normbots, short circuiting them. "They're in love with each other."

"I didn't think being THAT in love involved having a guy put the people they're friends with in danger just for the sake of a girl's hair..." Candace muttered before managing to slide under the floating Normbots and grabbed her bamboo staff. "Alright you drum buckets, let's dance!" With that, the three of them covered the front door of the building while non-combatants went outside until further notice.

* * *

It took a while, but the non-combatants were finally out of the building. The sight was horrific. Most of The Firestorm Girls were captured by the Normbots.

Ferb and Isabella had joined the battle after Vanessa had teleported them home, where they got out of their formal wear and put on their Resistance uniforms before returning to fight.

The remaining fighters were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, Candace, and Buford. Well, Buford was captured at one point, but he broke free and continued fighting.

"I'm taking ideas here right about now," Candace said, her bamboo staff in hand.

"Free The Firestorm Girls that have been captured," Isabella said. "It would be the best bet. We were all surprised by the attack and several of them had been captured during the initial stages of the battle and won't be caught again. The rest of them were captured because of the lack of numbers we had."

"We could try to find the source of what's controlling them," Ferb reasoned.

"That would be me," A Normbot gold clad and holding a pike came forward. "Surrender, and you and your friends will not be annihilated."

Phineas was surprised. _"I thought I trashed that one,"_ he thought. _"It must have rebuilt itself!"_

"Thanks for the offer tin bucket," Candace told the Alpha Normbot. "But we'll decline the offer."

"Then you must be destroyed," the Alpha Normbot said before ordering the other Normbots to close in and finish them.

That's when Vanessa got the idea that won the war. She saw the fire alarm sprinkler system. "Phineas!" she said, pointing at the sprinkler alarm system and then the switch on the wall on the far side of the room. "It's our only chance!"

Phineas nodded before running towards Vanessa, who cupped her hands and braced herself. Phineas jumped onto her cupped hands and she launched him as far as she could. It was enough, because Phineas was able to jump from one Normbot to another as he reached the other side.

"What's Phineas doing?" Candace asked. Not knowing that he and Vanessa had a plan, she just figured that he was running off again. "He'd better not be running off again."

"No, he's saving our butts," Isabella replied, trying to hold back the Normbots before they were back against the wall. Unfortunately it was a big room, and no matter how talented Phineas was, the Normbots were closing in even further.

"PHINEAS!" Vanessa begged. "HURRY!"

Phineas jumped from the very last of the Normbots. His index finger was just barely able to hit the switch, but it was enough. The sprinklers were turned on, short circuiting all of the Normbots.

The resulting electricity shut down the Tri-State Area and all of the Normbots short-circuited from the electricity going through them.

"Did the fire alarm system really just save us from destruction?" Candace asked as she raced over to The Firestorm Girls who were being held by Normbots and helped free them from the metallic hands.

"Yes," Vanessa said with a huge grin on her face. "Yes it did."


	37. One Last Dance

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading! And be on the lookout for the sequel, which is going to be on Myron Greenleaf's account.

* * *

As the non-combatants came back, Phineas and Vanessa were embraced in a victory hug. They might have been soaking wet, but they didn't mind at all. They managed to win the war for their friends.

"Nice work you two," Candace said as Phineas and Vanessa ended the hug. "I guess I can give you both your jobs back."

"Really?" Phineas asked.

"You deserve it," Candace explained. "And I'm sorry about not caring about mom and dad dying."

Phineas grinned. "It doesn't bother me anymore," he said. "I already have a perfect girlfriend."

"So now that the war's over," Isabella said. "What do we do now?"

"I think there's time for one last dance," Phineas said as he glanced at Vanessa.

"Can I at least put on something more appropriate?" Vanessa asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Phineas said, then he and Vanessa took out their cell phones and teleported to their respective homes.

* * *

Phineas and Vanessa spent the next few minutes getting ready. They got out of their wet clothes, dried themselves off, and put on something more formal.

Vanessa decided to wear another dress instead of the one she wore before. She also used several cosmetics and put on some jewelry.

Meanwhile, Phineas decided to wear a formal suit for the occasion. He was about to put on his sunglasses as well, but then he noticed his eyes looked a bit different, so he decided to not bother.

Finally, when Phineas and Vanessa were done, they used their cell phones to teleport back to city hall.

* * *

When Phineas and Vanessa came back, they were impressed at what the other one was wearing. Phineas wore a black and white suit, excluding his sunglasses. He pretty much had the entire ensemble.

Vanessa herself looked very pretty. Her hair was curled beautifully as it shined in the low light. Her makeup consisted of mascara and light pink eye-shadow, emphasizing the beauty of her eyes. She wore a knee-length pink dress that had sparkles in the skirt part, as well as light pink heeled sandals. She also wore a dark pink pendant around her neck.

"Wow," Vanessa said.

"I could say the same thing," Phineas said, then he reached out his hand to her. "Now let's show Candace what a real party's like."

Suddenly, a familiar song was heard from the boom box as Phineas and Vanessa happily danced with each other. The rest of The Resistance watched the couple, impressed with the chemistry between them.

Realizing what was going on, Ferb slid a plastic chair over to Phineas at the right moment. "Ferb, what's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Phineas and Vanessa are copying the exact same dance sequence from the How I Met Your Mother episode The Best Man," Ferb answered.

(A/N: Look for the video on Myron Greenleaf's website to see the dance Phineas and Vanessa are reenacting.)

Soon, the dance came to an end, although Phineas and Vanessa were still embraced. "Phineas..." Vanessa whispered. "That was awes-mazing..."

Phineas and Vanessa gazed deeply into each others eyes. Vanessa didn't notice it before, but there were flecks of dark green in Phineas' dark blue eyes. She felt this feeling of happiness inside her, but it felt a bit different. Somehow, this feeling of happiness she was experiencing felt deeper, like there was something that meant they were meant to be together. It was like she was destined to fall in love with Phineas Flynn, the 11-year-old boy who changed her life.

Without a single word, Phineas and Vanessa slowly moved closer to each other up to the point where they're lips connected. Everyone else, except for Candace of course, cheered.

However, Ferb and Isabella smiled as she put her hand on his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Smiling, Isabella reached up to the top of his head, caressing his hair...which felt a bit different than she expected.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella said. "I think your hair's starting to get a bit longer."

"No biggie," Ferb replied. "I'll see if Phineas can let me borrow his knife-"

"You don't have to," Isabella said. "I bet you would look cute with bangs."

Ferb smiled. "I'll think about that," he said, and then he gave Isabella a quick kiss on the cheek.


	38. The Aftermath of Tour de Ferb

A/N: Myron Greenleaf here. And I must say, this has been a strange yet fun story to write. So, anyway... I wanna say something:  
Stinkfly3 has posted on youtube a movie trailer for this story. Go to my fanfiction profile and click the homepage button near the top, you'll be taken to the movie trailer which I personally think is amazing!  
ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Phineas was sitting underneath the big tree in the backyard with Ferb. Both stepbrothers were a little tired after doing a giant bike race across the entire Tri-State Area. However, they didn't figure out why random billboards were just popping up all over the place... A pop-up ad even popped up on their window... somehow... But at least they managed to fix that easily.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas tiredly asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Ferb heard the question, put his book down, and looked over expectantly at his stepbrother, motioning for him to continue.

"What did you think of the Phineas from the other dimension coming to our dimension coming to talk to us?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged, unsure of what to think.

"Don't you think it was weird, abnormal, strange, odd, or normal?" Phineas asked. "Don't just keep me here in the dark, dude!"

"Your alternate self was kind of acting really strange," Ferb finally said after a minute of thought. "I mean, he seemed almost desperate to be...well...you..."

"Whaddya mean?" Phineas asked, looking over at Ferb.

"Well, he seemed different than you by a whole lot," Ferb explained. "And he looked in his eyes like he was taking in every detail of you, as if he wanted to replicate you in himself..."

"That makes no sense," Phineas said. "Why would he want to be me? Even though he's 'me' in essence, everyone is different, so he should have tried to be more himself and less...me-ish, if you know what I mean." Ferb nodded.

"And also, if what he said is true," Phineas began. "Than his world isn't that of a true parallel world."

"Yes," Ferb said. "He seems to be living in a militaristic society where he's in his dimension's military. And it seems that Candace is leading it."

"Our Candace could never do such a thing," Phineas said. "And if she did, I wouldn't know if I'd want to follow her or fear her."

"What does that mean?" Ferb asked.

"Well, if Candace took control of the Tri-State Area's military force," Phineas explained, taking a sip of lemonade from the glass that he had brought outside with him. "Then she'd be ruthless. I wouldn't know if I want to follow her, or oppose her. Then again, she probably wouldn't know what she would be doing."

"That's the big problem," Ferb said. "It also seemed like your opposite self didn't trust the leadership that he was forced to fight under."

"And I can't see myself as a fighter at all," Phineas said, drinking some more lemonade. "And I can't see you much more than me, but still more..."

"Let's just agree that the subject of parallel worlds will be a difficult subject that nobody will really ever figure out except us." Ferb said.

Phineas nodded in agreement. "I'm going to get more lemonade," the 11-year-old boy said. Ferb nodded and got up with his brother, going to get some lemonade as well.

"Didn't the other Phineas say he had a girlfriend?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Well, it isn't like I have a girlfriend..." Phineas pointed out.

"You could have one if you wanted to," Ferb said while pouring himself a glass of lemonade.

"Who?" Phineas asked, slightly curious as to whom the silent Brit of a stepbrother would select for an ideal girlfriend...if that didn't sound weird at all.

"Just go across the street and ask Isabella," Ferb said with a small smile. "I'm sure that she would like to answer for me."

"You're telling me to ask a girl who should be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked in mock disbelief. "That's horrible, dude."

"Like you know anything about romance," Ferb replied. Phineas shrugged and put his lemonade glass down.

"Why are we even discussing who should be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked aloud.

"Because we're comparing everything in this dimension to everything in the other dimension," Ferb replied. "And to make it even more realistic. I refuse to continue this conversation until you go talk with Isabella."

"But-" Phineas tried to protest, but Ferb pushed him out the door and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Phineas groaned as he started walking over to Isabella's house, trying to think of what he should say in a way that wouldn't sound awkward for her. But before he could think about it much, he found himself in front of her door.

Timidly, he knocked, hoping that maybe she would be understanding of his situation.

When Isabella opened the door, she was dressed a little more fancy, in a dress that Phineas began to think was pretty on her.

"Um?" Isabella wondered aloud. "Hello? Phineas? Earth to Phineas? Care to come out of whatever daydream you just had while on my front porch?" Isabella asked the last part while giggling.

Phineas took a deep breath. "Ferb and I were talking about the other me that came from other other dimension and we came to the conclusion that he had a girlfriend...and Ferb refuses to talk to me until I get a girlfriend. So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Phineas realized that the last question came out entirely wrong. He meant to ask her if she knew of anyone who would be interested. Of course, he ended up asking her like it was just some sort of fixed point in time.

Isabella smiled, nodded her agreement, closed the door, and collapsed in shock and daydream.

"Uh-oh," Phineas muttered as he went back to his house to finish the conversation with Ferb.

* * *

A/N: And that ends The Story Beyond the Portal. Look for the sequel to this story. The Sequel should be sometime posted this week.


End file.
